


Champion

by gray_eyes



Series: The Mortal Cup [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Other, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_eyes/pseuds/gray_eyes
Summary: Alec crosses the line and pauses, before letting out a relieved sigh. He takes out the thin strip of paper in his jacket pocket.Alexander Gideon LightwoodIlvermorny School of Witchcraft and WizardryAlec steps as close as he can to the Goblet, and he drops the slip into the blue flames. It sizzles before gliding into the ashen center.A loud clap causes Alec to whirl around, his hand sliding into his jeans pocket and curling around his wand. He was no longer alone, although Alec didn’t mind the audience once he sees him. He hopes his blush can be explained by his proximity to the flames.“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced,” the golden-eyed boy says with a cheshire-like grin. He crosses the blue line and extends his hand. “I’m Magnus.”





	1. Oust

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Champion! As I finish my first story (Sliding Doors - check it out!), I wanted to start a new one in a different universe (but still with Alec and Magnus, of course). It felt right for Alec to attend Hogwarts in some way, so here you go.
> 
> I look forward to posting more and to reading all of your comments.

Alec Lightwood had hoped his first official trip across the pond would include more sightseeing than a train ride to Scotland. He’d secretly wanted to treat Maia to tickets to the Shakespeare Globe. He always wanted to be a Groundling. Perhaps afterwards, Jace would have dragged them all to a pub, and they’d get sick on chips and beer. Maybe Izzy would convince them to take the Chunnel to Paris and go shopping. Alec would have begrudgingly admitted that there might be a French version of Doc Martens that Izzy could convince him to purchase. 

Alec daydreamt that they’d go to a Quidditch match, perhaps see the Irish team. Izzy would complain that Quodpot was the better sport, and Maia would read a textbook while sipping her butterbeer and occasionally chime in. Jace would, of course, provide play-by-play commentary to anyone listening, boasting that their team’s skills surpassed whoever was playing. Alec would time himself on how long it would take him to spot the Snitch. It would be the vacation they all deserved and never received.

He supposes he should be lucky he escaped the States at all for a short time, even if he’s on babysitting duty. The international portkey to King’s Cross Station and the boarding of the Hogwarts Express took no more than an hour, but Alec could feel the muscles in his shoulders ease as they traveled further away from the stern glares of his parents.

Robert and Maryse Lightwood were distinguished board members of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, former students in Thunderbird House, and former sympathizers of the Circle, the American contingent of the Death Eaters. Their reputations hung over the Lightwood siblings, even Jace, like shrouds, but the Circle was small potatoes in the UK and in the rest of the Wizarding World. Alec supposed it was similar to the German-American Bund in the ’30s. Everyone likes to forget the stain on a country’s history when the overwhelming majority sided with the Light.

“Do you know that, at the last tournament, Beauxbatons arrived in a flying carriage?” Maia asks as she nudges Alec with her left foot and interrupts his musings. He turns from gazing at the green rolling hills to look at his best friend.

Alec smirks and nods slightly. “I’m sure the press will be sorely disappointed at the nature of our arrivals.”

Alec met Maia in their first year, right before the Sorting ceremony. Alec had been alone, unused to being without his younger siblings and a noticeable Lightwood in appearance, and Maia had grabbed his arm and announced their friendship as fact. They were the same height, back then, and she had some muscle on him. They’d promised that their friendship would prevail even if they were sorted into different houses, and it did. They’d laughed at the Howler Alec received a few days later, even though Alec had cried himself to sleep that night, and they’d continue to huddle together even after the rest of the Lightwood family arrived at Ilvermorny.

Maia finally shuts her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and crosses her ankles resting on Alec’s knee. “The less pomp and circumstance, the better.”

Alec silently agreed. He wasn’t going to Hogwarts to make a name for himself. Despite having been chosen as one of five Ilvermorny students to attend Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Alec knew that his selection had more to do with board pressure from his parents and a not so veiled attempt to represent all four school houses. No one expected Alec to become the Ilvermorny champion. Even Maia thought it was a done deal, since the almighty Jonathan Herondale was attending.

No, to his parents, Alec was on sibling duty. He’d manage the press for Jace and make sure Izzy didn’t get into too much trouble. Well, he’d make sure they both didn’t get into too much trouble. Alec was the older Lightwood, the responsible child. He was also the invisible one.

His sister was snoring softly on his shoulder, a moment of respite that Alec feared would soon end. Isabelle and he looked shockingly similar, although Izzy was the one admired by all of the boys. Inked skin poked out from beneath her robes, and while the swirling black lines added to her appeal, Alec’s ink made people fearful. His parents’ disproval at his first tattoo only propelled Isabelle and Jace to ink their bodies in solidarity.

That solidarity was partly why Alec had opted to follow his parents’ orders and join his siblings abroad. In fact, Alec hadn’t wanted Maia to be alone every month, not that anyone else would know or care. That was a secret between them alone. It was a miracle that Hogwarts could accommodate her, and he’d made it his mission as her best friend to make it all the more bearable. He and Maia could probably have skipped seventh year altogether, with all of their advanced coursework, but Alec knew Maia saw the Tri-Wizard Tournament as her ticket to financial stability. The prejudice against Magical Creatures hindered her far more than the disdain towards his parents’ histories affected him.

Still frazzled from portkey travel, Alec couldn’t seem to quiet his mind enough to sleep. Like the rest of the compartment’s inhabitants, Maia soon drifted off, and Alec watched over his friends and family, huddled together on the Hogwarts Express. Jace had his head tilted back with his mouth wide open and his legs stretched out, eerily reminding Alec of trips to the dentist Maia had explained to him. 

Like Alec, Jace neglected to wear his uniform, hoping to delay changing to his blue and red robes until the last minute. Alec always preferred Muggle clothing, wearing almost exclusively black. He currently wore his fuzziest black sweater, holey sleeves rolled up, exposing his inked forearms. Jace always preferred anything with his Quidditch insignia and wore his standard leather jacket with the eagle badge. _Gotta promote the brand, bro_ , Jace would say.

Their last companion, Aline Penhallow, was curled up, her arms around her knees. Like Alec, Aline was a political choice. Aline’s mother was a prominent board member, and Aline was the sole representative of her house. _We’re the diversity picks_ , Alec thinks sullenly. Alec had thought she was a great choice regardless, having seen her outperform many in dueling club, but since this year’s rules reduced the number from thirty to five, students were catty and petty. It was better for Alec that everyone think he was there to support Jace and even Isabelle rather than for others to consider him as a separate candidate.

Indeed, it was a sign of good faith that the tournament was happening at all. Hogwarts, Alec thinks, wanted to do some rebranding of its own. With You-Know-Who defeated (for now, Alec thinks cynically), the Wizarding World could use a celebration of international cooperation and camaraderie. Headmistress Herondale eagerly accepted Hogwarts’ invitation, since it was rare that Ilvermorny was invited, and the headmistress would use any opportunity to promote her grandson and her school. Alec assumed that Durmstrang was equally eager to shirk its reputation as a school promoting the Dark Arts.

Nevertheless, staunch security measures were proposed and ultimately accepted, including the promotion of Ilvermorny and Durmstrang faculty at Hogwarts as well as a less ostentatious arrival of the foreign students. Alec hadn’t wandered through the train, but he wouldn’t be surprised if the Durmstrang students weren’t crammed into a compartment somewhere too.

A flurry of red hair enters Alec’s vision, and he nudges his siblings and his friends awake. He quirks his lips up, hoping to come across as sleepy rather than creepy. The teenager looks like he’s Alec’s age, although Alec thinks he’s probably as cool and as popular as Jace is. The boy’s hair is on the shaggy side, and Alec thinks he spots an earring on one side. He’s wearing what Alec assumes are Hogwarts robes, black with a hint of red. He has a red badge for what Alec thinks must be his house, and another badge with the words “Head Boy,” whatever that means.

He moves to the side, and a fair-haired girl appears to his right. Her uniform matches, except where there was red there is blue, and her badge, for obvious reasons, says “Head Girl.” Her smile is more subdued, less toothy.

“Hi guys,” the boy says as he waves unnecessarily. “We finally found you. Just wanted to give you a welcome before the madness all began,” he winks. “I’m Bill Weasley. I’m in my last year and am in Gryffindor, if you know what that means.”

Isabelle smiles in a way Alec can only describe as wicked. “Not sure what that means, but I can make a few guesses,” she winks and extends her right hand. “I’m Isabelle. Sixth year Ilvermorny student in Thunderbird, if you know what that means.”

Alec sees Aline rolling her eyes and hides a smile. He knew how she felt. Hell, he probably felt worse during first year. Everyone wants to be in Thunderbird.

“I’m Aline, seventh year, Wampus, which I’ve heard is like Gryffindor,” Aline pipes up. 

“Anyone in Horned Serpent?” the blonde girl asks. “I’m Lydia, also a seventh year student, and I’m in Ravenclaw, which is probably closest to the Horned Serpent in meaning, from what I’ve read.”

Maia grins and waves her hand. “That would be me,” she says cheerfully. “I was just reading about Ravenclaw in _Hogwarts: A History_ , and it sounds the most similar and, of course, the best. I’m Maia Roberts, seventh year. Pleased to meet you guys.”

“I’ll be happy to show you around the library, once you’re settled,” Lydia says quietly, almost apprehensively. Maia’s grin widens. “Alec and I would love that,” she says conspiratorially. Maia pokes Alec shoulder enthusiastically, and he stifles a groan.

“This is Alec,” Maia says after a beat, as if waiting for him to introduce himself but knowing his resistance towards strangers. 

He lifts one hand and waves awkwardly. “Hi, nice to meet you,” he says softly.

“Are you also in Horned Serpent?” Lydia asks.

He lifts his left hand and points to his wrist, proudly showing off his first tattoo. An intricate drawing of an arrow curled around his wrist like a bracelet. “No,” Alec says with a sigh, bracing himself for the response, “I’m in Pukwudgie.”

“When you’re selected into Pukwudgie, the statue raises its arrow into the air,” Maia adds helpfully.

Bill grins. “Cool, man,” he says. Alec relaxes. They clearly don’t know the prejudice against Pukwudgies as the school’s “nursemaids,” and Alec doesn’t plan on sharing that. 

“Mum would skin me alive if I ever got any ink.” Bill looks between Izzy and Alec. “Are you related?”

Jace laughs loudly, as if anyone would even question for a moment that Izzy and Alec were not siblings. Alec knows better, realizes that Jace is a little jealous, even though he loves his own golden appearance. “We’re all siblings,” Jace says with a grin before pointing to himself. “Adopted, of course. I’m Jace Herondale, sixth year superstar, Thunderbird member.” He points to the eagle on his jacket. “You may know me from the last World Cup.” He crosses his arms over his chest, as if waiting for the familiar uprising of fan love.

Bill’s eyes bug out. “Hold on!” He runs down the traincar hallway. Lydia shrugs and points lazily on the direction Bill went. “He’s probably getting one of his brothers,” she says. She looks back at Jace and at Alec. “You’ll probably want to change in about a half hour. It was nice to meet you all, and I’ll see you again at the Welcoming Feast,” she says before walking off in the opposite direction.

Before anyone can comment, Bill races back with a similar-looking red head. His brother, Alec assumes, has slightly shorter hair and no earring yet.

“I figure we beat the crowds, perks of being Head Boy,” Bill quips. “Guys, this is my brother Charlie. He’s a sixth year prefect in Gryffindor. He’s also the seeker of our house team, and he’s a big Quidditch fan.” He nods in Jace’s direction. “Charlie, that’s Jace Herondale.”

Charlie, Alec thinks, seems to have a little more tact than his older brother and addresses the whole compartment. “Hi guys, welcome to Hogwarts,” he says. “The papers have been keeping it all very hush hush, but I heard about the Tournament from Bill, and we’re psyched that you’re here.” Alec can’t help but smile. He supposes it must be a seeker thing.

Jace looks a little disappointed, but his grin remains. Charlie continues, “We’re also big fans of Quidditch and are hoping to go to a World Cup one day. I heard you were spectacular, mate.”

Jace tips his head in what Alec thinks is affected bashfulness. “Thanks, man,” he says. “I didn’t know we had fans over here.” Izzy snorts and then poorly attempts to conceal it with a scoff. Alec and Maia look at each other and roll their eyes.

“Actually,” Charlie scratches the back of his neck with one hand, “I was kind of hoping to meet Gideon Light. I have a poster of him doing a Wronski Feint from the last World Cup.” He looks around, as if puzzled. “I thought he was around our age. Is he coming as well?” 

Izzy and Maia burst out laughing as Jace crosses his arms over his chest in an uncharacteristic sulk. Even Alec purses his lips in an attempt to stifle a giggle. Aline, Charlie, and Bill, of course, remain confused and out of the know.

After a minute, Alec decides to let Jace out of his misery. “I’m sure Jace could arrange an autograph or something from him, if you wanted,” Alec says once the laughter died down.

“Thanks,” Charlie says quietly. Alec immediately gets up, stretches his arms over his head, and then grabs his suitcase to find his wardrobe. “Jace, we better get dressed,” he calls out. He looks back at the Weasley brothers. “We’ll see you again soon, yeah?”

“Of course,” Bill says authoritatively, “As Head Boy, consider me a resource for any of your Hogwarts needs.” He nudges Charlie, and the two boys finally leave.

“Well, well, well,” Izzy says after a minute of silence. “We’ll have quite the selection here.”

“Lydia wasn’t bad looking,” Aline agrees.

“I was thinking of calling dibs,” Maia pipes up, to Alec’s surprise. “She had an Alec vibe, without the whole ‘get away from me you’re of the female species’ component.”

Alec blushes as his friends and family laugh, although he’s secretly pleased that Aline didn’t ask about the whole Quidditch conversation. He’s also a bit thrilled, he admits to himself, that his sexuality can be discussed so flippantly and so openly.

That was his main reason for coming, really. He wanted to be more than just “out.” He wanted to be, as he heard Muggles say, “out and proud.” After he agreed to chaperone Jace and Izzy at Hogwarts, he realized that nothing was holding him back from telling his parents. So on one summer day, when Jace and Izzy had gone out, Alec had sat his parents down and told them. He said that he was the same man they always knew, but that he knew in his heart that one day, he would find a husband and not a wife.

At the time, his parents had been rather subdued about the whole affair. Alec knew they didn’t approve but weren’t the type to yell. He knew they supported anti-LGBTQ+ legislation in the MACUSA, just as they supported harsh Magical Creature laws that Alec despised. He knew all this, but he was tired of hiding.

It wasn’t wholly unexpected then, that before the Lightwood siblings, besides Max, lined up for the portkey, his parents took him aside one last time, away from the prying ears of his younger siblings. Robert told him, calmly, quietly, and publicly, that after Alec’s year at Hogwarts, he would not be welcome in their home. He could write to his siblings, yes, and they would accept his owls, but he was recommended to pursue work outside the United States for the foreseeable future. Maryse added that it was also Alec’s responsibility to let Jonathan and Isabelle know that he would not be joining them for the Christmas holidays. Alec had nodded, and off he went.

So Alec, understandably, was tired of ruffling any feathers. Figuratively, not literally, he thinks wryly. No, Alexander Lightwood would spend as much time as he could with his family and his best friend, support them in their bids for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and figure out a career path before the year ended. If he was lucky, Alec thought wistfully as he grabbed his blue uniform to change into, he’d go on a couple dates.

He’d have to be really lucky.


	2. Unveil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec arrives at Hogwarts.

_Dumbledore is a cunning one_ , Alec thinks grumpily. It was a message, Alec suspects, that Herondale would be demanding enough to execute as well, although he didn’t think his headmistress was as fond of intra-school cooperation as she publicly parroted.

There they were: ten foreign exchange students trapped in an empty classroom. After departing the Hogwarts Express, the Ilvermorny students boarded a carriage led by a thestral. Well, Alec guessed it was a thestral, since his siblings seemed to think the carriage was driverless.

Alec kept quiet about this insight, becoming more subdued during the short trip, though no grumpier seeming than his everyday demeanor. Alec hadn’t realized before that moment that Jace hadn’t actually seen his parents pass away. Alec thought they shared this knowledge of death, but he supposed that was wishful thinking. Alec couldn’t tell whether Maia could see the imposing creature and was reluctant to ask.

Alec hadn’t actually known the victim of death at the time of his viewing. Robert had taken Alec when he was nine or so to witness the execution of a convicted Circle member. “The law is hard, but it is the law,” Robert said at the time. Alec could tell it was a threat, but he couldn’t piece together what his father truly meant. He was only a child, and he really shouldn’t have been there at all. Robert, however, was never forgiving when it came to his first born. He spared Izzy the visit, but Alec was forced to go.

He stroked the crest of the creature in farewell, and as his fingers glided through his coat, Alec wondered if, by chance, this was the same creature who birthed the core of his wand. He always wondered whether his wand would have chosen him if his childhood were different, if his father hadn’t dragged him to witness death before he could even perform magic. Alec had always secretly hoped that there was a greater, happier reason, something destined rather than coerced. 

These heavy musings precluded him from truly examining his unfamiliar surroundings, and before long the Ilvermorny gang was led to a classroom with five other students in red, militaristic uniforms. A silent appraisal was then broken by the slow intermingling of students, all of whom were tired, bored, and hungry.

A curly haired blonde girl first broke the detente, marching up to the Ilvermorny quintet and asking which one of them was her competition. This show of bravery led to her chatting away with Jace in what Alec assumed was a competition in bragging. They ignored the others, all of whom joined Alec in rolling their eyes.

Isabelle was chatting at, rather than with, a rather sullen-looking boy, who looked younger than the age requirement and could do with a bit of a tan, in Alec’s humble opinion. _He’s probably a quarter vampire_ , Alec guessed.

Alec found himself in a group with Maia and a short girl named Lily, who had blue streaks in her hair and smelled faintly of cigarettes. She reminded Alec a little of Isabelle, although her tone seemed drier and less brash.

It was all rather mundane: they talked about books, classes, the usual fodder. Maia repeated what she had explained to Alec earlier about the four houses, and Lily was talking animately about which house she’d join. Alec guesses she’s trying to avoid stereotypes when she says that she’d like to be in Ravenclaw too.

Alec’s retort is interrupted by the opening of the classroom door, at long last. Alec is seriously regretting foregoing a candy purchase from that trolley cart.

“Thank you all for waiting,” an older woman in green robes says loudly, silencing the room. Her accent is strong, and Alec hopes he’ll be able to understand her and the rest of the teaching staff. 

“My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the Transfigurations Professor, the Head of Gryffindor House, and the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts,” she says. “I will now lead you all to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Please stay close to me, as our staircases may lead you astray.”

Maia and Alec look each other with raised eyebrows. _This is different_ , Alec thinks. They walk behind the teacher, and Alec can’t help but gape at the waving portraits, the smiling ghosts, and the scarily moving staircases. His alma mater seems stark in comparison. 

They halt at two large doors, and the teacher takes a silent headcount of the students, exhaling in satisfaction. 

“The first years have just been Sorted,” she says. “You will follow me down the central aisle to the High Table where the professors sit. Headmaster Dumbledore will introduce you and give you further instruction.”

 _Further instruction?_ Alec hopes they don’t have to perform a feat of magic in front of a room full of strangers. Before anyone can inquire further, the professor flicks her wand, and the large doors creak open.

All Alec can do is stare at the ceiling, full of puffy white clouds and floating candles. Four tables are spaced out in lines, appearing almost endlessly long. He doesn’t try to spot Bill or Lydia or Charlie. Alec can’t process the number of people present, appearing as a blur as they march forward to the opposite end of the room.

They soon are standing in front of an elderly man in bright purple robes who is smiling serenely at the group.

“Welcome, students from Durmstrang and Ilvermorny, to Hogwarts!” Dumbledore booms. Loud applause behind him causes Alec to flinch. Dumbledore raises his right hand, and the room slowly quiets.

“As some of you know, and many of you suspect,” Dumbledore says, “Hogwarts is delighted to host this year’s Tri-Wizard Tournament. Created almost a century ago, the tournament celebrates friendly competition among the European wizarding schools, although this year we have decided to invite our colleagues from America. A student is selected to represent each school, and the three champions will compete in three magical tasks. We are delighted to reinstate this opportunity to foster international cooperation and reward exceptional showings of bravery and magical skill.”

“Yea, since the death count from this tournament rivals You-Know-Who’s murder list,” Maia murmurs.

“Five finalists have arrived from each school and will board as Hogwarts students for the year,” Dumbledore continues. “In order to foster further intra-school unity,” Alec rolls his eyes, “these students will be Sorted into our Hogwarts Houses.”

Alec hears murmurs, which he hopes are positive, flutter through the hall. He looks at Maia, who looks as shocked as he is.

“Now, now,” Dumbledore calls out. “Sorting will allow our foreign students to attend classes, live in house dormitories, receive house points, and yes, join house Quidditch teams.” Alec thinks he imagines a large whoop from Charlie Weasley. 

“Any negative reception towards our new students will receive the same stringent punishments that the usual pranks receive,” Dumbledore glares. He quickly smiles once more.

“Hogwarts is also pleased to welcome one teacher from each visiting school to teach all of our students.” Hodge, Alec is pleased to see, stands from the far left side of the High Table. “May I introduce, Ancient Runes Professor Hodge Starkweather from the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

Alec sees Izzy and Jace grin as well, delighted in the presence of their private tutor. While Hodge taught at Ilvermorny, the Lightwoods also employed him to tutor the Lightwood children over the summer, although this mostly constituted of covering for Isabelle and Jace as they ran off while teaching advanced spells to Alec and to Maia, whom Alec usually brought along. Alec learned most of his dueling chops from Hodge and was grateful he would serve as a mentor to Jace this year, should he need extra help.

After the applauses dies out, most of which felt created solely by Alec, a tall and thin blonde man stands from the right side of the table. “And may I introduce,” Dumbledore calls out, “our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Sebastian Verlac from the Durmstrang Institute!”

“Dark arts as defense against the dark arts,” Alec mutters to Maia, who groans and nudges Alec with her elbow.

“And one more point of order before the Sorting,” Dumbledore calls out. He waves his wand, and a large golden goblet appears in front of him. He flicks his wrist once more, and flames erupt from the goblet’s rim. “All interested students will submit their names into the Goblet of Fire. Due to the dangers of the tournament tasks, only sixth and seventh year students are eligible,” Dumbledore states. “Selection will occur on All Hallows’ Eve. Yes, there will be magic ensuring that younger students are forbidden from participating. Now, on with the sorting!”

The green-robed woman appears in front of the group once more. “When I call your name, please come forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head,” she says as she gestures to an oversized, muddy brown hat.

“Belcourt, Camille!”

The barbie blonde steps forward confidently. The hat’s brow only grazes her head before the hat barks out, “Slytherin!” 

Alec exhales in relief, glad that they won’t be doing any magic. Even Ilvermorny’s Sorting felt more exposed, as each student waited a long time before a statue turned around and welcomed them into a house. Alec remembers his own Sorting, which felt so long that he worried he wouldn’t get into any house at all.

“Brown, Maureen!”

A waif of a blonde girl, looking much younger than a sixth year, stepped forward, wide-eyed. After a minute, to the shock of the entire room, the Durmstrang girl was deemed a Hufflepuff.

“Chen, Lily!”

Alec was unsurprised to see Lily join Camille in Slytherin. He didn’t know much about whether students befriended students outside of their house, but he wouldn’t mind sharing a meal with Lily as they cheered on the tournament champions.

“Herondale, Jonathan!”

Alec could hear Izzy’s indelicate snort at the recitation of Jace’s full name. As quickly as Camille had been dubbed in Slytherin, so had Jace been placed in Gryffindor. 

“Lightwood, Alexander!”

Maia nudges him forward, and Alec shuffles forward before gently lifting the old hat onto his head. He looks down, avoiding the gazes of the sea of people staring at him.

 _Interesting…very interesting_ , a voice murmurs, startling Alec. He should have suspected a magical hat would have a mind of its own. 

_Some ambition, yes, but mostly for others rather than yourself. Very brave, very brave indeed, but in the defense of your friends and family. More intelligent than you even know, but that’s not how you define yourself, it seems._

_Quite the self-sacrificing one, aren’t you? Better be…_

HUFFLEPUFF!

Alec follows the waves from a yellow-streaked table and plops down opposite the Durmstrang girl and next to a smiling boy with glasses.

“I can’t believe we got a student from each school,” the boy gushes. “That’s so so cool.” 

Before the boy can introduce himself, Alec turns to watch the Sorting of his sister.

“Lightwood, Isabelle!”

Izzy strides confidently forward, crossing her legs on the stool, letting her robes slide away to reveal her exposed thighs, and sliding the hat down on her head. Alec swears the boy next to him sighs. It’s not as fast as Jace’s, but soon enough, Isabelle joins her brother at the red-colored table. Alec looks at his empty plate in front of him and swallows the usual jealousy he feels at his siblings having been matched together. They are the daring, the brave and successful Lightwoods, and that hasn’t changed despite the transfer of schools.

After a Durmstrang boy is sorted into Ravenclaw and Aline joins his siblings in Gryffindor, Alec cheers eagerly as Maia is sorted into Ravenclaw. _Surprise, surprise_ , Alec grins. He waves to her and gives her a big thumbs up, and she gives him one right back. That, at least, hasn’t changed for the worse. Alec spots her already receiving a welcoming hug from Lydia.

The pale Durmstrang boy is sorted into Slytherin, and at long last, food appears in front of Alec.

Alec is chewing on a rather large bite of chicken when he realizes the boy next to him has resumed talking.

“…and I thought this was just going to be another year of complete embarrassment and the usual magical nonsense that flies over my head, but then you guys arrived and—”

“Umm, sorry, what’s your name again?” Alec interrupts. “I’m Alec,” he says with a small smile as he swallows more chicken.

The boy blushes. “Right. I’m Simon. Simon Lewis. I’m in sixth year.”

“Don’t mind him,” a blonde girl says across from him with a grin. Her hair curls a little at the ends like Camille’s, but her ears are as pointy as a Pixie’s. Even sitting, Alec guesses that she’s as tall as he. She stands and extends her right hand. “I’m Helen Blackthorn, seventh year Prefect. Welcome to Hufflepuff,” she winks.

Alec can’t help but grin back. “Thanks,” he says after returning her handshake. “I’m Alec.”

“We know,” a dark-skinned girl says next to Helen. Alec thinks she magically dyed her hair blue, as it glistens in the candlelight. “I’m Catarina Loss, but I go by Cat. Also a seventh year. I hope to be competing against you in the tournament,” she says nonchalantly with a smile.

“You will likely be competing against my brother Jace,” he says as he shoves another piece of chicken in his mouth, hoping to hide a grimace. “But I hope you kick his ass,” he adds after a too long moment of silence. He secretly hopes otherwise, but it seems like the right thing to say.

The girl bursts out laughing. “Not very Hufflepuff of you,” Helen scolds playfully. “My siblings are, so far, all in Hufflepuff.” She points to a blonde boy further down the table. “Mark’s in sixth year,” she says. “He’ll be in our dorm room.”

Alec nods, unsure what to add. Simon, Alec thinks gratefully, has no such problems. “So was that your sister in Gryffindor?” He asks. Alec narrows his eyes. Maureen, whom Alec had forgotten about, looks utterly despondent.

“Izzy and Jace are in Gryffindor, yes,” he says. He looks back at Helen. “Can we have meals and such at other house tables?”

“The stricter rules apply only during feasts,” Cat replies. “Feel free to befriend anyone you so choose.” Cat crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes.

Alec scratches his neck in confusion. “I’m good here,” he says. “I just thought I’d check on my siblings and my other friends every once in a while.” Alec nods towards the blue-colored table. “My best friend Maia was sorted into Ravenclaw.”

Whatever tension there is seems to dissolve. The group resumes eating, and after a minute Simon leans towards Alec. “Don’t worry about her,” Simon says. “She’s just protective of Hufflepuff. We get a lot of the flack for being softies. And you don’t exactly look warm and fuzzy.”

Alec laughs loudly, causing Simon to jump. Cat and Helen look up from their plates in confusion.

“I’m in Pukwudgie at Ilvermorny,” he explains with a smile, missing his old house. “We’re considered to be healers or symbolic of the heart of wizards, AKA total softies.” They all laugh. “I can help out if there’s bullying or anything,” Alec says quietly. “I got to use my awkward height for something.”

“There’s nothing awkward about your appearance, let me assure you,” Cat winks. “You seem to be ignorant of the many stares that have come your way in the past few minutes alone.”

Alec blushes. “Oh, umm…I’m just new. They’ll adjust soon enough.”

Helen pats her hand on Alec’s. “Sure,” she drawls. “You’d make a great distraction on the Quidditch team. Do you play? We could use some new blood.”

“Hey! Why aren’t you trying to recruit me?” Simon pipes up.

“I’m sure you’re too useful in the cheering section to be missed there,” Alec quips quickly, forgetting he wasn’t with Maia in his old common room. He looks up, and luckily Simon seems to be crying tears of laughter.

“Oh man,” Simon wheezes. “That was so good.”

“But seriously,” Helen says, “as Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, I can say with absolutely certainty that we’re desperate. We were trampled by Gryffindor last year.”

Alec winces. “I’m afraid my brother is a professional Quidditch player, so that may not change, if he’s not too busy with the Tournament,” Alec says quietly.

Helen looks over to the red table and gapes. “Your brother is _Jace Herondale_?!” She shrieks. Luckily, Jace doesn’t hear her. _His ego is big enough_ , Alec groans.

“The one and only,” Alec mutters.

“Well, surely you were taught a few moves too,” she says quickly. Alec smiles and gives a slight nod.

“I do my best,” he says quietly.

“Then I expect to see you on the field next week at tryouts,” Helen says. “I’m Keeper, and we got some returning students, but most positions are up for grabs. My brother Mark’s a beater, but he could use a better partner.”

“I wouldn’t mind a decent Chaser to share the victory with,” Cat quips. 

Alec looks back at Helen with a slight blush. He scratches the back of his neck again. “Um, do you have a Seeker?” He asks hopefully.

“You’ll have to beat them at tryouts,” Helen says.

“Fair enough,” Alec smirks. He itches to grab his broom from his luggage. He hopes he can sneak out in the early hours and fly around the Quidditch pitch.

 _Maybe this year will be just like any other_ , Alec thinks.


	3. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec acclimates to life at Hogwarts.

“You brought only one suitcase?!” Cat gasps as Alec flips open his trunk and begins sorting his clothes. His fingers caress his broom, transfigured into a pen. He’ll wait to reshape it later. 

“They didn’t tell us what books or supplies we would need,” Alec shrugs. “I, um, sort of thought I could order them once I got here?”

Hufflepuff House, as it turned out, was near the kitchens, a fact Alec was not so secretly excited about. He missed Pokey, the Lightwood family elf. He wasn’t sure when he’d ever see her again. He’d send a scarf, but she’d probably mail it back in stubborn refusal.

With a faint smell of cinnamon, the common room felt familiar and cozy, and soon his new schoolmates showed him to his bunk. Unlike at Ilvermorny, it seemed that students could petition the House Head for co-ed quarters. He shared his room with Simon, Cat, Helen, Mark, Maureen, and someone he hadn’t met who went by “Tonks.”

“You’ll get your schedule tomorrow,” Cat says helpfully. Alec, having confirmed all of his belongings had arrived, plops onto his bed and stretches his arms over his head. “You can share my books if we’re in the same classes.”

“Mine too,” Helen agrees. “We’ll get our schedules tomorrow at breakfast. What did you sign up for?”

“I’m not sure what they’ll place me in,” Alec says slowly. “We don’t have N.E.W.T.s at Ilvermorny.”

“So you’ll have to take them here? That sucks,” Simon says. “I squeaked in a couple O.W.L.s I think, mostly through sheer luck.”

“Simon’s a muggle-born,” Helen answers Alec’s silent question. “It’s a steep learning curve, particularly in first year.”

They all look at Alec, waiting for his reaction. Simon chews his lip. _What is with these kids? Do they know who my parents are? I can’t be that scary_ , Alec laments.

“That must be hard,” Alec says. “At Ilvermorny, muggle-born students arrive one month early for a pre-orientation of sorts to get acclimated. Do they have that sort of thing here?”

“No, they throw you to the wolves,” Simon says with a sigh. Alec tries to hide a wince. It looks like he fails, but Simon misinterprets Alec’s response. “Don’t worry, it wasn’t _too_ terrible. At least I got an O in Muggle Studies.”

“Is an O good?” Alec asks.

“An O stands for Outstanding, the highest grade available,” Cat answers.

Alec flushes. “Right, sorry,” he says. “Grades are different too. Everything’s different, I guess.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Helen says reassuringly. She heads toward the door. “I have to start my rounds,” she says. “See you in the morning.”

Soon the gang broke apart, leaving Alec with Simon, his bubbly energy never flagging.

“So, uh, what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Alec asks, hoping Simon gets the hint.

“Breakfast starts at 7am, or at least that’s as early as I’ve ever been,” Simon says. “I usually eat at the Gryffindor table with Clary.” He blushes. “You can sit with us there, too, if you want.”

“Is she your, um, girlfriend?” Alec asks curiously.

Simon sputters. “No, no, she’s just my best friend. I think she was sitting next to your brother. She’s short, a redhead, hard to miss.” Alec guesses that he himself wouldn’t have the same reaction if he were talking about Maia, he suspects.

“Oh, okay,” Alec says.

“She’s American, too. She moved near me and my mom when we were kids.”

Now that, Alec thinks, is interesting indeed. Not many people moved away from America to where Voldemort came to power unless they were directly related to the Circle. 

“So what’s her last name?” Alec asks.

“Her full name is Clarissa Fairchild,” Simon says.

Alec tilts his head in consideration. _She’s probably Valentine’s daughter_ , he thinks. _What are the odds? Jace is probably halfway in love already. They can bond over their tragic childhoods_. “I think I met her once as a kid,” Alec says. “I doubt she’d remember me, though.”

Alec stretches his arms over his head once more and fakes a yawn. “I’ll see you in the morning then, yeah?” He says to Simon, who finally gets the hint and moseys over to his own bed.

Alec lies awake, tracing his tattoos with his fingers. He wonders how Maia, Izzy, and Jace are fairing in their own houses. Knowing Isabelle, she’s probably already formed a tight group of friends. Jace has probably been recruited by Charlie for Quidditch, Alec imagines. He’s glad Maia’s not the only new exchange student in Ravenclaw. If she’s awake in her room, at least she’s probably reading. 

Alec wishes he could sneak out and visit his snowy owl, Jophiel, or Jo for short. He misses her, and he hasn’t seen her since the Hogwarts Express. He knows he’ll have to visit her regularly, as he can’t imagine he’ll get too many letters. 

He pulls out a notebook and a Muggle pen from his trunk. Alec has always preferred them to quills and parchment. 

_Dear Maxie,_

_I miss you so much. How’s home? Soon enough, you’ll be off to Ilvermorny and Sorted into your house, your second family. I’ll always be sad that we won’t overlap at school, but I’ll be proud of whatever house you join._

_Hogwarts is both completely different and more of the same, strangely enough. I think you’d like to talk to all of the portraits - there are so many here! I haven’t met my house ghost yet, but I hear he’s quite friendly and cheerful._

_Everyone sounds like a television character from one of those British mysteries you watch. The robes are different, too. The professors get to wear whatever they want, it seems. The headmaster was wearing bright purple today! I can’t imagine Headmistress Herondale choosing something so bold._

_The Sorting process is very different from Ilvermorny’s, but the houses seem somewhat similar. I had to wear a large, brown hat who talked to me! I’m in Hufflepuff, and Izzy and Jace are in Gryffindor. You can read more about it in Hogwarts: A History. I’m sure Maia will let you borrow her copy when she returns for the holidays._

_Everyone seems very nice. My house is near the kitchens, so I’m sure it will always smell good._

_I’ll write you more once the Tournament starts. Don’t worry, Jace will be fine._

_Love,  
Alec_

Alec wakes up earlier than his dorm mates. He walks groggily to the bathroom, showering and brushing his teeth. When he returns to his room, a blonde boy Alec hasn’t met is standing from a bed.

“Hey, I’m Mark,” the boy whispers. Alec clutches his towel with one hand and waves with the other. “I’m Alec,” he whispers back.

The boys get dressed in a yellow and black uniform. Alec’s is new and uncomfortable. The pants are, unsurprisingly, too short. He grabs his wand and silently lengthens them. Not knowing what to prepare for, Alec pockets his wand, stuffs a couple notebooks and pens into his messenger bag, and slings it across his shoulder. He looks back up at Mark, who is looking at him wide-eyed, and points toward the door.

Once they exit the bedroom, Alec asks, “Wanna grab breakfast?”

“Oh, sure,” Mark replies. They walk silently out of the house and towards the Great Hall.

“You know,” Mark says tentatively, interrupting the morning silence, “I haven’t performed a spell nonverbally yet. We begin learning that in our sixth year.”

 _Oh_ , Alec realizes. Alec forgets that most students aren’t allowed to perform magic over the summer. His parents always got them an exemption in order to study more. Jace and Izzy mostly just apparated to Muggle clubs, while he reviewed coursework with Hodge. He probably made it look too easy too soon.

“Yea, it’s really tough,” Alec says slowly. “I can help you if you need it, although I don’t know what’s on the Hogwarts curriculum.”

“Thanks, man,” Mark grins. “So…are you entering the Tournament?”

“I have to,” Alec replies grumpily. “It’s contingent on my staying here to place my name in the goblet. I’ll probably get it over with sometime this week. How about you?”

Mark shrugs. “I don’t think so. I’m hoping my sister gets chosen.” Alec likes Mark already.

When they enter the dining room, Alec doesn’t recognize the few students there, so he follows Mark to the middle of the Hufflepuff table.

“First one of us to arrive. I’m shocked.” He turns around to find Hodge with his arms open. Alec forgets he’s at school and goes to hug his mentor.

“Glad you’re here,” Alec says once he untangles himself. 

“Me too, got to keep you in line,” Hodge retorts. Alec rolls his eyes. Hodge hands him a folded piece of paper. “Here’s your schedule. Sorry I couldn’t wrangle Dumbledore into granting you independent study, but I’ll be allowed to assist Professor Flitwick with Dueling Club. I can also tutor students individually after class hours, or give them detention,” Hodge winks.

“Cool,” Alec mutters, stifling a grin. He sits down across from Mark and begins eating breakfast. They talk about Quidditch as the hall gradually fills up with sleepy students.

Simon sits at the Gryffindor table, across from a redhead whom Alec suspects is Clary. Maureen follows him like a lost puppy. Jace meets Alec’s eyes and smirks in lieu of a wave before plopping down next to the small girl. Izzy strolls in a half hour later, somehow converting her red uniform into nightclub attire. Cat waves at his table before heading to the Slytherin table, and Helen sits down next to her brother.

Soon enough, Maia plops down next to Alec. He hugs her in relief. 

“Guys, this is Maia. Helen and Mark are siblings and on the Quidditch team,” Alec says. Maia grins. “I’ll root for you in spirit,” she says. They all laugh.

“So, do you have your schedules yet?” Helen asks. The three seventh years pull out sheets of paper.

“Guess I’ll be seeing you around, Lightwood,” Maia grins at him. They’ll be sharing most of their classes together, as Alec had hoped.

“You could be seeing me more if you weren’t taking Divination,” Alec quips.

“Not everyone has your touch with Ancient Runes, nor mine with Magical Creatures,” Maia retorts.

“It looks like I can lend you some of my books after all,” Helen says. “We’re both taking Astronomy, Charms, DADA, Herbology, and Ancient Runes. You can probably get the rest by end of week.”

“Thanks a lot, Helen,” Alec says gratefully. He pulls out a notebook and scribbles out his list of required textbooks. Some of these he knows he has a copy of at home, but he doesn’t want to ask Max. Owling his parents isn’t an option.

“Hey,” Alec calls out weakly as his notebook is ripped from him. Maia reads the list and snorts. “ _Really_ Alec? You’re taking NEWT-level History of Magic?”

“I wanna keep my options open,” Alec whines quietly.

Helen laughs. “I don’t think someone’s ever taken that before. Binns is probably writing the curriculum as we speak.”

“Well, Helen, my recommendation is to stick to this one in Astronomy,” Maia says as she pokes Alec in the shoulder. “My boy knows the stars. It’s the romantic in him,” she winks.

Helen laughs. “Good to know.” She tilts her head in concentration for a minute. Alec hopes she didn’t get the wrong idea from Maia’s comment.

“So…,” Helen begins, “Are you taking all NEWT-level classes?”

Alec shrugs. “I figure I can drop something if it’s too hard.” He points at Maia. “Plus, this one will be there most of the time. She casts a wicked hex.”

“I try,” Maia concedes. She then looks at her watch and grins. “We better get going,” she says as she stands. 

“See you in Defense,” Alec calls out to Helen. Maia and Alec make their way out of the Great Hall, and luckily Maia spots Professor McGonagall, whom they follow into the Transfiguration classroom.

The large classroom is mostly empty. Alec and Maia walk past where Alec imagined rows of desks to be. Instead, two rows of three desks are located near a larger, central desk and a set of blackboards. The front row is already occupied and chatting amongst themselves.

Alec slides into the seat in the far left corner, and Maia joins him at the desk. Cat’s sitting in front of him, talking animatedly with a boy in blue robes with bright green hair.

At the central desk in the front row sits Camille, although Alec can glimpse only the back of her blonde head. Next to her is a a boy in green robes that Alec hasn’t met yet. His face, too, is blocked from view. The tops of his black hair are streaked red, although Alec suspects hair dye rather than transfiguration.

Unsurprisingly, Bill and Lydia occupy the far right seats at the center. _They must have arrived after Camille to miss out on the teacher’s pet position_ , Alec thinks. Bill looks over and smiles at Alec and Maia before returning to conversation with Lydia.

The last to arrive are Lily and the pale Durmstrang, now Slytherin, boy. Lily too smiles at Maia and Alec, while the boy next to her looks bored. They take the central desk in the second row. _Welcome to Reject Row_ , Alec mentally quips.

Alec unpacks his notebook and wand and twirls a pen in his hand. Maia pulls out a worn copy of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_. Alec is not surprised Maia has already found the library. Alec read the book last year, and he remembers most of it, he thinks.

Professor McGonagall, having sat at her desk for the past couple minutes, stands and raises her hands. That seems to be the English request for silence, Alec thinks humorously.

“Welcome to seventh year Transfiguration,” she begins. “We will continue preparing for the Transfiguration N.E.W.T. held at the end of the school year. A special welcome to our advanced students from Durmstrang and Ilvermorny, who are not required but strongly encouraged to complete their N.E.W.T. as well.”

 _Way to alienate us_ , Alec thinks grumpily. Alec plans on taking every N.E.W.T. possible. He’ll need every advantage he can get to get a job in Europe, or anywhere really.

He didn’t realize that he didn’t actually _have_ to take these exams. Alec suspects Maia will want to just for the challenge. He’s guessing other students might abuse the freedom for a less strenuous school year. He can imagine Jace sleeping in on weekdays.

“Since you are all returning from the summer, a review of last year’s spells is much needed. It will also give us all a better understanding of the curricula and levels of all schools.” Maia nudges Alec playfully, who rolls his eyes. Hogwarts, thus far, has not been the school for subtlety.

“We’ll start with reviewing Human Transfiguration, beginning with _Crinis Muto_. Can anyone tell me the usage of this spell?

Every hand in the front row shot up. Considering that three of the six students had unnaturally colored hair, it seemed redundant to review such a spell.

“Yes, Miss Belcourt.”

“It changes the color of a person’s hair,” she states. Alec imagines her chin jutting up proudly. He had five classes on Thursday, and the day was only going to get even longer, he thinks wistfully. He leans his elbows onto his desk and props his head on his hands.

“Have you learned this spell at Durmstrang?” Professor McGonagall asks.

“Yes, Professor,” Camille responds.

Professor McGonagall lifts her wand and conjures a large mirror. “Very well,” she says. “Please stand at the front and demonstrate for the class.”

Camille rises slowly, as if she relishes the attention of the class, and walks toward the mirror. Alec stifles another eye roll at the mirror. He supposes the spell is easier if you actually see what you’re transfiguring, but he was never given that luxury.

Camille points her wand to her head and shouts loudly, “ _Crinis Muto_!” Her blonde curls leak yellow, fading to platinum. Camille turns around and smirks at the class, her arms crossed below her bosom.

“Very good, Miss Belcourt. Five points to Slytherin. You may be seated.” 

Once she sits down, Alec feels a pair of eyes on him. He tilts his head reluctantly in the direction of the Professor once more. “Mr. Lightwood,” she calls out, “Did Ilvermorny teach the spell in its course as well?”

Alec groans internally, anticipating what is to come. “I can do it,” he says quietly.

“Can you step forward and demonstrate then, Mr. Lightwood?”

Alec stands up, his chair creaking loudly against the floor. All the students turn to face him, although Alec keeps his eyes on the professor. “Um, is it alright if I demonstrate on Maia?” He asks. “I’d like to keep my hair black,” he adds quickly. Alec doesn’t say that if he transfigures his hair, someone might recognize his alter ego. 

“I’m fine with it,” Maia says quickly. Alec smiles down at her gratefully. If the professor is at all confused, it doesn’t show. “Very well, carry on then,” she says.

The pair stands where the professor stood, who now has moved some feet away. _Not like this spell is particularly harmful_ , Alec thinks. _What does she think he’s going to do? Blast her hair green?_

“What color do you want?” Alec asks Maia, keeping his eyes on her. 

She smiles back. “How about Ravenclaw blue?” Maia chuckles.

Alec lifts his wand, feeling the familiar buzzing in his hand. He pictures Maia’s curls transform from brown to blue, as stripey as her highlights currently are, and he points his wand at her head and thinks, _Crinis Muto_.

Instantly, Maia’s fro of curly hair blossoms into blue. The overall color is a royal blue matching the trim of Maia’s robes, but interspersed are curls of baby blue and midnight blue. Alec hadn’t wanted Maia to be laughed at, so he wanted to make her hair look a little less cartoony in execution.

Maia uncurls a strand and pulls it towards her face to see. “I love it,” she quips. “Can I keep it?”

Her joke seems to awaken Professor McGonagall from her silent, wide-eyed appraisal. “You both may be seated,” she says.

Alec is confused why Camille’s spell gained house points while his received none, but he chalks it up to another way he doesn’t understand the English school. _Maybe it’s all favoritism_ , he queries.

He returns to his seat, but he can’t help but notice that Cat is still staring at him, her mouth open. Bill seems to be glancing at him surreptitiously from the other side of the room.

“Now, we witnessed two very different versions of the _Crinis Muto_ spell. Who can tell me some of the differences?”

Hands shot up, save for Alec’s and Camille’s. Alec guesses it’s too boastful even for _her_ to answer this question.

“Yes, Mr. Fell.”

“Alec’s spell was cast nonverbally,” the green-haired boy responds. Alec flinches at the use of his common nickname: they must already be talking about him. _The rumor mill acts quickly_ , he thinks sullenly.

“And why is that important, Mr. Fell?”

“Nonverbal spells can surprise an opponent. It’s also more complex to perform.”

“Correct. Anything else? Miss Branwell?”

“Alec’s spell was specific. He requested a color, rather than picking one at random. I bet he could have spelled her hair any color.”

Alec flushed. Camille’s hand shot up. “Yes, Miss Belcourt?” Professor McGonagall asks. Alec must have imagined her hiding a smile.

“I’m afraid Miss Branwell is incorrect,” she sneers. “My color choice was not random.”

“Perhaps not,” Lydia replies with a smile, “but you must admit it was not as sophisticated.”

Maia coughs loudly. “Alright,” Professor McGonagall calls out. “Can anyone tell me the most significant difference?”

The boy next to Camille raised his hand slowly. “Yes, Mr. Bane?”

“Mr. Lightwood created three shades of blue rather than a simple white. I believe,” the boy turns and his golden eyes meet Alec’s, “he cast three spells in one.” He smiles crookedly at Alec, who immediately flushes and slumps further in his chair.

“That he did,” interrupts Professor McGonagall. “Very good, Mr. Bane. 5 points to Slytherin.”

She turns to Alec. “And Mr. Lightwood,” she calls out. “Twenty points to Hufflepuff.”


	4. Confound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a private lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you for all of the lovely comments! Yes, Alec's a baller, although I'm now considering writing flashbacks of his time at Ilvermorny and how he was constantly overlooked. 
> 
> This chapter got through only half of what I wanted to, but it was fun to write!

In what Alec is convinced is a battle of wills, Camille and Maia keep their hair magical dyed for the rest of class. Alec supposes that humiliating the Durmstrang girl, however unintentionally, will yield dangerous consequences in the future. Luckily, the rest of Transfiguration class is spent in pairs, and Alec clings to Maia as they practice transfiguring each other’s faces. Maia, as usual, wants the flashier additions, so Alec adds glitter to her skin and neon yellow to her eyebrows. Alec requests subtler changes, so Maia changes his irises from blue to hazel and adds a few freckles to the bridge of his nose. At long last, they cancel all of their spellwork, and Professor McGonagall assigns what Alec thinks equates to five hundred words on Human Transfiguration and its uses.

Alec hopes to rush towards the Great Hall after class, but he waits for Maia loyally, and she seems to be taking abnormally long to put away her wand and parchment. Maia, to Alec’s endless amusement, does not share the same love of notebooks as he.

“Hey Alec,” Alec looks up to see Cat in front of him, smiling slightly. He tries to smile back. “Do you want to have lunch with us?” Cat gestures to the green-haired boy next to her. “We’ll be sitting at the Ravenclaw table.”

He looks at Maia, who is finally ready and has just slung her bookbag on her shoulder. She nods. “Yea, sure,” Alec says. “Maia sat with me at breakfast, so I guess I should return the favor,” he says shyly, a question unasked but implied.

Cat laughs. “Yea, definitely,” she agrees. “I rarely sit at the Hufflepuff table. I have to cope with these losers,” she nudges the boy next to her. “This is Ragnor, by the way.”

“Nice casting today,” Ragnor says as he extends his hand. Alec shakes it. “I could use some streaks in my hair. Where did you learn that?”

Alec laughs awkwardly. “Um, my sister, actually. Our mother wouldn’t let her go to a Muggle salon, and Izzy wanted some highlights.”

They all laugh. “What’d you get in return?” Ragnor smirks.

Alec grins and shrugs. Maia laughs. “Oh, it was worth it,” she smirks. “We went to see Duran Duran live in concert.”

“You’re more than I thought you were, Lightwood,” Cat remarks.

“Umm…thanks?”

The group of four eat lunch at the Ravenclaw table as they discuss the rest of their day. Alec and Ragnor realize that they share the entire day of classes together, including the midnight Astronomy class.

“I’m glad I won’t be the only one drifting off,” Ragnor snarks. “Who schedules two electives on the same day?!”

“Good luck with Arithmancy,” Maia points to Alec. “This one dragged up my grade to a passing grade, _barely_.”

“If you choose to enjoy it, you will improve,” Alec replies automatically, the continuation of a long-argued discussion.

“So, what are you both thinking of doing after graduation?” Cat asks.

Alec groans. “Isn’t it a little early?”

Maia laughs. “We both haven’t decided yet,” deflecting attention from Alec. He smiles at her gratefully.

Maia is probably the only person that knows that Alec isn’t one hundred percent certain that he’ll become an Auror. _Well, the only American_ , Alec concedes. Since he’s out from under his parents’ thumbs, for better or for worse, he finally can open up more. Alternatives, however, are rather frightening, in Alec’s opinion.

Maia, sadly, is in a different position. It’s simply hard to know what will be available to her. Alec thinks she would make a wonderful Magizoologist, if she so chooses, but he’ll let her figure it out on her own.

“What about you guys?”

Ragnor points to Cat. “Cat’s going to become a Healer. She’s been planning for it since fourth year. I’m leaning towards becoming an Unspeakable, pending my N.E.W.T. results.”

“That’s really cool,” Alec says. “I’ve always wanted to see a Time Turner in person.”

“Definitely,” Ragnor leans over. “Rumor has it that Dumbledore has one hidden in his office. I have yet to solve such a mystery.”

Alec laughs. “I guess I can look around tomorrow afternoon.”

Maia looks sharply at Alec with a frown. “Called to the Headmaster’s office already?”

Alec scratches the back of his neck. “Nahh,” he replies, shaking his head. “It’s just where History of Magic is.”

Cat tilts her head and stares at Alec unblinkingly. “History of Magic is usually taught by Professor Binns on the fourth floor.”

Alec doesn’t know what to say in response. “Well, maybe they didn’t want to waste a classroom with so few people.”

“I believe you mean one person,” Maia says jokingly.

“No Hogwarts student would be caught dead or alive in another class with Binns,” Ragnor adds. “Even Magnus dropped the class, and he actually seemed interested in the subject.”

“Who’s Magnus?” Alec asks.

Cat points behind him to the Slytherin table. Alec turns around and sees the golden-eyed boy from Transfiguration. He’s laughing happily across from Camille, much to Alec’s confusion. The tips of his hair have been changed to a soft pink, which Alec is rather fond of.

Maia coughs, and Alec hopes he doesn’t resemble a Chinese Fireball. 

Cat takes pity on Alec and continues. “Magnus, Ragnor, and I have been best friends since the Sorting. He usually sits with us when he’s not infatuated with a new love interest.”

“I take it he’s already dating Camille?” Maia asks. Alec stiffens.

“Afraid so,” Ragnor says. “Love is indeed blind.”

“That was fast,” Alec mutters. He clearly is behind on the whole dating plan.

“Don’t worry, Alec,” Maia pats his shoulder. “I’m sure a dashing young gentleman will be drawn to your grumpy visage before the year is out.” Alec freezes. He knows Maia means well, and he’s not exactly hiding, but it’s one thing for him to approach someone and entirely different for his friends to share it. Maia doesn’t usually act as carelessly as Isabelle would.

Cat, ignorant of any tension, laughs. “I take it you’re not an item then.” Ragnor smirks.

“Eww!”

“Absolutely not!”

They all burst into laughter. Maia rubs circles into Alec’s back in an apology. They can never fight for too long.

The day carries on much like it would at Ilvermorny. He crashes after Astronomy, too tired to begin any of his homework and resolves to wake up early to write his Transfiguration essay.

Like clockwork, Alec wakes up early and goes on a run around the Quidditch pitch before showering and heading to breakfast. Unsurprisingly, the rest of his classmates, the ones that he knows at least, are sleeping in. He’s disappointed that he still hasn’t spent much time with his siblings, but he can’t expect them to wake up when they don’t have class either. _Well, he hopes they don’t have class_ , Alec thinks. _Jace does have a habit of skipping_.

He munches on a slice of buttery rye toast as he works on his homework. He’s outlining the uses of Human Transfiguration as a form of camouflage and disguise when a large shadow appears over his notebook. Alec looks up to see a smiling Headmaster.

“Good morning, Mr. Lightwood,” the old professor remarks cheerfully.

“Good morning, Headmaster,” Alec responds immediately.

“I look forward to seeing you soon in my office,” the headmaster says. “Be mindful of anything acidic before our lesson.”

Alec squints. “Umm, okay. Thanks for the warning…”

Dumbledore nods and floats back to the High Table. _What a weirdo_ , Alec thinks bemusedly.

As Alec swallows his last bite of his scrambled eggs, he is happy to see Jo flying in to greet him with a heavy bundle. Alec unwraps it to find his textbooks and a new Potions kit. He strokes the spines of the books lovingly.

Alec is grateful that he set up his own vault when he started working. He transferred the funds to Gringotts after he accepted the offer to attend Hogwarts, although he has yet to visit Diagon Alley in person. He’s glad that everything seems to be in order. He can’t imagine what would happen if he requested money from his parents.

He looks around the empty hall, and once satisfied that no one is looking at him, he vanishes the package to his dorm room. He’ll organize it all later.

Alec slowly makes his way towards the large gargoyle guarding Dumbledore’s office. As he moves closer, the gargoyle shifts to block Alec’s path with a stone arm.

 _Great_ , Alec moans internally. _Another test. What had Dumbledore said earlier? Something acidic…_

“Coffee. Wine. Chocolate.” _Maybe not so Muggle_ … “Lemon. Sherbet Lemon. Acid Pops —”

The gargoyle suddenly uncoils. _Acid Pops….yuck_ , Alec thinks, mildly nauseated.

He walks up a spiral staircase and into a large, empty room. A sea of portraits are quietly gawking at him, but Alec has gotten used to that. He marvels at the bursting bookcases and glass cabinets full of gadgets. There’s no Dumbledore in sight.

Alec hears a noise and turns around, only to feel silly when nothing is behind him. He walks over to the large desk and realizes that a large, red bird is humming quietly on a golden perch.

Alec smiles shyly. “Hello there,” he says as he extends his hand. The bird looks at him for what Alec thinks is longer than the entire Sorting process. The creature gives Alec a slight nod, and before he can move away, the bird jumps from the perch and onto Alec’s extended forearm. 

Alec smiles. He’s grateful that the bird is magical, for he doesn’t feel any cuts from the bird’s sharp-looking talons.

“I see you have met Fawkes,” interrupts a familiar hoarse voice.

Alec turns around slowly, hesitant to frighten the bird. Dumbledore steps forward and extends his arm. Fawkes jumps back to her caretaker.

Alec remains still as Dumbledore guides the bird back to her perch. Dumbledore settles into a large throne-like chair behind his desk and gestures to a chair on the opposite side. “Have a seat.” It is not a request.

Alec sit down and dumps his messenger bag on the ground. He opens the flap and rifles through to find a notebook and a pen. He looks at Dumbledore and remains quiet. _Two can play at this game_ , Alec thinks stubbornly.

“I was rather surprised to see that a student selected the N.E.W.T.-level History of Magic course, an exchange student no less,” Dumbledore says. “It has been quite some time anyone has shown interest.”

Alec remains quiet. 

“I must confess, Mr. Lightwood, that there is no such course.”

Alec can’t help but roll his eyes. “Then this all was one big test?” _At least Herondale is easy to read_ , Alec thinks grumpily. _This man is exasperating._

“Not quite, my boy,” Dumbledore chuckles. “It takes a rather intellectually minded student to seek to enroll in such a course, and Hogwarts rewards this curiosity.”

Dumbledore leans back in his chair. Alec imagines he’s crossing his legs under his gargantuan fuchsia robes. “Your academic record is excellent. I confess I am not entirely knowledgeable of the correlations between the Hogwarts and Ilvermorny curricula, but Professor McGonagall has informed me that in Transfiguration, at least, you are significantly ahead of your peers.”

 _Good to know teachers gossip as much as students do_ , Alec thinks. He still doesn’t know whether he’s about to be reprimanded, lectured, or instructed. He chews the cap of his pen as he keeps silent.

Dumbledore sighs. “Well, it appears obvious now why you weren’t Sorted into Gryffindor. Don’t worry, Mr. Lightwood, you aren’t here to be reprimanded but rather rewarded.”

Alec’s eyes narrow. “How so?”

“Consider this morning a one-on-one lesson on advanced magic. Today, we will develop the curriculum suited to your interests, and this will be an opportunity to explore new subsections of magic before you depart Hogwarts and begin your chosen career.” 

A thin stack of papers appear on Dumbledore’s desk. “Now,” he continues cheerfully, “it appears you are qualified to pursue a variety of career options, conditional on finishing the year. Should you desire to remain in the United Kingdom, I recommend that you also complete your N.E.W.T.s to the best of your ability.”

“I plan on it,” Alec admits. He’s reluctant to share anything with this man. It never served him well to reveal anything to Headmistress Herondale. Still, he needs someone on his side, and he knows little of job hunting in the UK.

Dumbledore lifts an eyebrow. “Really? From what I read in your file, I expected you to return to America with your siblings and enroll in Auror training.”

Alec grimaces. “I’m keeping my options open,” he says.

“Very well,” Dumbledore replies. “With your record, students frequently begin Auror training after graduation here as well. Alternatively, you can become a Curse Breaker or a Healer with your high marks. Professor Vector remarked that your aptitude for Arithmancy, from what limited work she saw yesterday, also suggests Spell Creation, if you are looking for a more unusual path. The choice will be yours, and I look forward to exploring such possibilities with you this year.”

The papers move from the center of the desk to a larger stack behind the desk. “In the meantime, there are a variety of subjects we can cover this year. I, myself, trained in Legilimency and Occlumency in my final year at Hogwarts.”

Instantly, Alec feels a subtle poking at the front of his skull. He clenches his fists and imagines constructing walls around his mind. He learned some basic Occlumency when he reached his teens, fearing his mother could read his mind and discover his attraction for boys. Alec has always favored honesty to subterfuge, though, and was never interested in mastering the subject.

“I find Legilimency morally repugnant, especially when used surreptitiously or, in this case, illegally.”

Dumbledore has the decency to look chagrined. “Well then,” Dumbledore hums, “I suppose you’re interested in Advanced Transfiguration? In her day, Professor McGonagall began her Animagus training.”

Alec knows his wince doesn’t go undetected. “Um…I’m already registered in the States.” 

It had been incredibly painstaking, but it had been worth it, of course. Alec had asked Hodge about it after his third year, and Izzy and Jace had quickly jumped on board, excited by the idea that they could transform into animals. Alec hadn’t disclosed his true reason for wanting to learn. Like most of magical education, Alec expected Jace to pick it up the fastest. That was how it’d always been. Alec battled a crippling fear of heights to fly on his broom, while Jace sped off on his first try. Alec spilt potions due to clumsiness, while Jace cleanly sliced ingredients and stirred with exactitude. Animagus training, to everyone’s surprise, was different. Leaving a mandrake leaf in one’s mouth for an entire month required patience and dedication, both of which his prodigal siblings did not have. Izzy gave up after a week, complaining of the taste. Jace gave up the next day, keeping it in one more day out of sheer stubbornness. Alec doesn’t think he remembers a day when his parents were prouder of him than the day he registered at MACUSA at fourteen.

Dumbledore’s eyebrows go up. “Really,” he says. “Do you mind demonstrating?”

Alec sighs. “I do mind,” he says stubbornly. Alec didn’t need to prove himself to this man. His Animagus form was strong, but vulnerable. He kept it private when he could.

Dumbledore sighs. “I see,” he says slowly. “Well then, how about a Patronus, then?” He places a hand on his own chest. “I promise to never disclose your abilities to the Hogwarts champion.”

Alec snorts and stands up. He’s never been good with strangers, and the reasons for his advanced skill in magic are difficult to discuss. He’d rather be rude than disclose his knowledge of Maia’s condition, reveal the weight of his parents’ expectations or their rejection, and reveal his less than fair and mildly illegal summer tutoring. He supposes, though, that the headmaster is just trying to educate him. He’s reluctant to give him the benefit of the doubt, but well, he’s lucky he’ll trust anyone besides Maia, Jace, Izzy, and Max.

He drops his notebook and pen on the chair and pulls out his wand from his pocket.

He’s cast a simple Patronus before, although he’s never had the need for a full one. He’s only read about Dementors and seen his parents pale at the mentioning of one. In an unusual burst of exasperation, Alec wants to prove himself in this strange office so far away from where he grew up. He thinks about his letter to Max, about his adorable little brother, about witnessing his birth, about teaching him how to fly. He hears Max laughing as he calls out, “ _Expecto Patronum_!”

White light shoots from Alec’s wand, surging forward and condensing into a large horse-like shapes. Bat-like wings grow ups of the animal’s back, and the animal turns back to Alec, as if sensing no threat. Alec smiles at the thestral. According to his mother, the Lightwoods have a renowned history of conjuring Patronuses. They often took the form of a bear, Maryse had told him, although Alec had never seen any of his family conjure one. It would be one more disappointment once his parents discovered that his Patronus represented death.

Alec nods, and as quickly as the form materialized, it now vanishes. A loud clap causes him to jump. “Very good, Mr. Lightwood!” Dumbledore calls out from behind him. “Ten points to Hufflepuff!”

Dumbledore walks over to stand in front of him. Light seeps from his wand, and a bird almost identical to Fawkes appears as a cloud of light. “To conquer death, one must accept it,” Dumbledore says, his eyes on Alec. “As you can see, my Patronus is a phoenix. It is not an irony or a blight. Rather, such an animal is a sign of significant strength.”

He smiles as the phoenix disappears. “Now, how about we start with learning to do the spell wandlessly?”

Alec grins, and the fun begins.


	5. Harken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a long and stressful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess this chapter went in a slightly different direction than expected...

By the end of class, Dumbledore and Alec formed uneasy truce. They would continue to work on advanced wandless magic, and Alec hesitantly suggested they also tackle broomless flight.

He had lunch at the Hufflepuff table, listening to Helen talk about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts with her brother. He suffered through an afternoon of Potions class with his pompous professor, although he got to surreptitiously stare at the golden-eyed boy once more. He shared a lot of classes with Alec, but he usually sat with Camille in the front. Potions was not a gut class for him, though, and most of his time was spent scouring at his textbook and cautiously stirring his potion. 

At last it was the weekend. Alec dropped off his school robes at his dorm and changes into black jeans with a black t-shirt and a simple black leather jacket that he leaves unzipped. He doesn’t know where his schoolmates or his sibling are. He hasn’t gotten invited to a party or anything, although that wouldn’t be entirely unsurprising. Now, he supposes, is the best possible time to get this over with.

He casts a Disillusionment charm and makes his way to the empty classroom next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He grumbles at the distance between the room and Hufflepuff House. He doesn’t feel much allegiance to his house as of yet, but he can’t help but defend it. He doesn’t like the inherent unfairness of the house system, whether it be at Hogwarts or at Ilvermorny.

Alec enters the classroom and is relieved that he’s alone. The Goblet stands in the center of the room, glowing bright blue. On the floor around it is a bright blue line, which Alec supposes limits the entrants to the age requirement. 

Alec doesn’t know what protocol the Tournament followed in the past, but Dumbledore said that the Goblet would be available from the end of the Welcoming Feast through the afternoon of Halloween. Alec supposes that this is an attempt to coax more Hogwarts students into joining. He was expecting something more ceremonial, but he’s now grateful for the privacy the extended time period afforded him.

Alec considered asking his siblings to go together, but every time he sees Jace or Izzy, an entourage of Gryffindors flocks behind them. Jace would want an audience for his own entry into the Tournament, most likely. He wouldn’t get it. Izzy might sympathize, but it had been a long time since they were each other’s confidantes, a long time since Izzy would snuggle in his bed and talk about boys.

Alec crosses the line and pauses, before letting out a relieved sigh. He takes out the thin strip of paper in his jacket pocket.

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood  
Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Alec steps as close as he can to the Goblet, and he drops the slip into the blue flames. It sizzles before gliding into the ashen center.

A loud clap causes Alec to whirl around, his hand sliding into his jeans pocket and curling around his wand. He was no longer alone, although Alec didn’t mind the audience once he sees him. He hopes his blush can be explained by his proximity to the flames.

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced,” the golden-eyed boy says with a cheshire-like grin. He crosses the blue line and extends his hand. “I’m Magnus.”

 _I know_ , Alec thinks. Like Alec, Magnus has replaced his school clothes with Muggle clothes, although Alec thinks rarely Muggles are this stylish. Like Alec, the boy dons black jeans and black boots, although these jeans are skin tight and sparkle. He wears a white buttoned up shirt with a pattern of small bowties in a rainbow of colors. The shirt is unbuttoned halfway, revealing a strip of skin. Thin black suspenders curve into his shoulders.

“Alec,” he answers after a pause, forgetting his manners. He curls his hand around Magnus’ and shakes it. Alec notices Magnus has on golden nail polish. Alec thinks it brings out his eyes, and startles a bit at the thought.

He reluctantly releases Magnus’ hand and brings it to the back of his own neck. “So what brings you here?” Alec says cautiously.

Magnus chuckles. “The same reason you’re here, of course. Hold your applause, please.” Magnus pulls out a thin strip of paper from his pants pocket and unfolds it. He steps towards Alec, grazing his shoulder, before slipping the paper into the fire. Alec, bemused, dutifully claps quietly as Magnus laughs and takes a bow. With his head dipped down, Alec admires the dyed tips of Magnus’ hair, a mix of light and dark blues.

As their laughter dies down, Magnus locks eyes with Alec and smiles softly. “Hey, want to celebrate a little outside? Nice weather rarely graces us here at Hogwarts.”

Alec laughs. “Yeah sure.” Magnus smiles back.

They walk slowly through the corridors, and Magnus leads Alec outside behind a statue Alec hadn’t realized was an exit. It’s darker outside than Alec expects, but the sun still hasn’t set.

“So, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus says at long last, “How are you enjoying Hogwarts?”

Alec laughs. “Really? That’s your question?” He looks over at Magnus again who, if Alec hadn’t known better, looks a little flushed. “It’s okay, I guess. School is school, even if the classrooms are in the wrong hallways and the students and teachers have funny accents.” They both chuckle.

Alec secretly feels like this year is becoming more and more unusual, but he doesn’t want to say that just yet. There was a warm comfort in knowing everyone and everything about your surroundings, but then again, everyone knew everything about you. Alec feels very much like a stranger in a strange country, but it’s not an entirely unwelcome experience.

“Had you ever left America before?” Magnus asks.

Alec shakes his head. “Not really. I mean, I’ve been to a few international Quidditch games, but I never went beyond the stands. I’ve lived only in New York and at Ilvermorny. How about you?”

Alec smiles when he sees the Quidditch pitch ahead. Magnus leads them to an empty portion of the stands near one of the goal posts.

“I moved to England when I was eleven, dropped off a couple weeks before the Sorting Ceremony,” Magnus responds quietly. “I grew up in Indonesia, actually.”

Alec doesn’t know the requirements for Hogwarts admission, but he guesses it’s rather unusual for students to live outside the United Kingdom. From the tension on Magnus’ posture and the avoidance of eye contact, though, Alec is reluctant to push. He barely knows him.

“That must have been quite the culture shock,” Alec says.

“Yea, it was,” Magnus replies, looking at Alec again with a small smile. “I mean, I’d never seen so many white people in one place,” He smirks.

“Contrary to popular belief,” Alec retorts, “I am half-Mexican. We grew up speaking Spanish.”

Magnus raises his eyebrows. “Really? You should talk with Raphael. He’s from Spain. He’s also as vampiric in skin tone as you.”

Alec chuckles. “I met him briefly before the Sorting, although I think my sister has befriended him rather quickly.”

“Ah yes, the beautiful and charming Isabelle,” Magnus agrees. “I confess I have not met her personally, but I have heard many things about your siblings.”

Magnus leans over, his face inches from Alec's. “I have to apologize for the Hogwarts gossip circles, but you’ll have to forgive us,” he says quietly. “It’s not every day that a group of absolutely stunning students join our ranks. Not to mention when they are brilliant and talented.”

Alec shrugs. “It’s always been like that with them,” he says. “Ilvermorny was very much the same. People just, sort of, flock to them.”

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus says as he nudges Alec’s shoulder. It’s darkened outside, and Alec can’t quite see Magnus’ face, but his golden-eyes shine. “I wasn’t talking about _them_. I was talking about _you_. I’m sure they’re wonderful people, but you are in most of my classes. You impressed McGonagall on the first day and are clearly at the top of every class. I had to look up your answer to that question in Arithmancy, since it was more complex that anything I had ever learned. Even Ragnor looked impressed. You’re the only one in Alchemy, besides me, who pays any attention and is taking it for more than an easy O. Frankly, I’ve been looking for an opportunity to steal you away from Maia.”

Alec hopes his blush is obscured by the dark. “Maia’s really smart and is a great partner,” Alec says defensively and leans back a little.

“Such a Hufflepuff,” Alec thinks Magnus mutters. “Well, I was hoping we could at least pair up in a class that Maia doesn’t share with you?”

“Sure, of course,” Alec says. “Thanks for the offer.”

Magnus laughs. “Thank you for allowing me to bully you into accepting.”

Alec looks around the Quidditch pitch. He thinks he spots some other students in other parts of the stands, although he can’t be sure. He doesn’t expect there are too many places at Hogwarts where one can be in private. He’ll always feel at home in a Quidditch stadium.

“Do you play?” Magnus asks, nudging Alec’s knee with his own. Alec nods. “Do you?”

Magnus nods. “Yea, although not too seriously, I confess. Don’t tell the Hufflepuff team, though,” Alec laughs and nods. 

“Are you on the Slytherin team?”

“Yea, but I’m not looking to go pro or anything. Honestly, I joined because my friends joined their teams, and I didn’t want to be left out of the conversation.”

Alec nods, although he keeps his eyes directed at the empty pitch. “I get that,” he says quietly. He waits for the incoming question. 

“Why did you start playing?”

Alec takes a steady breath and lets it go. “I used to be terrified of flying,” he admits.

“Really?” Magnus asks. Alec can tell it’s not judgment but curiosity. He doesn’t feel the deep shame he felt when his parents looked at him, or the exasperation from his Ilvermorny friends when he didn’t try out for the Pukwudgie team. He doesn’t even feel the utter confusion he did from Jace, as if he couldn’t possibly fathom why someone wouldn't want to play Quidditch.

“It wasn’t the height, exactly,” Alec pauses. He rarely discloses this to anyone. “Large heights were never scary, but being five, ten feet above the ground, that felt crippling. It’s like, the knowledge that you could fall was part of the reason why I was so terrified. When you’re a hundred feet into the air, the ground seems too far away to do any damage.”

“I get that,” Magnus says softly. He rubs Alec’s back amicably, like he wants to let Magnus know he’s there without feeling smothered. It’s unusually nice. Maia’s hugs were tight and long, squeezing him to ensure that, yes, she was there and she cared. His siblings had no boundaries and shoved, pitched, and embraced him as they saw fit. It was weird for Alec to ever feel so comfortable with someone he hadn’t known forever, who wasn’t family.

“So, um, anyway,” Alec continues, fast-forwarding, “Jace took to flying like a duck to water. Our parents saw him fly and started buying him high quality equipment and got him specialized training with a professional team. Jace loved it, and it didn’t hurt that his mother was a famous player in the States.”

“So where do you fit in?” Magnus asks.

“I was the babysitter,” Alec replies. Jace did, in the Lightwoods’ opinion, always need a chaperone, but his parents were too busy to actually make the time.

“But you’re only a year older...” 

“Almost two, actually, but yeah, I’m one grade level above. It was always like that, though. Izzy is Dad’s favorite, and she can get away with anything. Jace is the adopted one, the golden boy. My parents expect a lot from all of us, but I was always supposed to….”

“Parent them?”

“Watch over them.” Alec wonders if his siblings are there, somewhere in the stands, in the darkness. “I was responsible for them, am responsible.” Alec forces a chuckle. “But you don’t need to hear about my family dynamics.”

Magnus chuckles, a sort of soft sigh. “No, no, I’m fascinated. I’m an only child, so I’m always going to be a little envious of a big family….so what happened at the Quidditch practices?”

“Right,” Alec smiles. “Long story short, the reserve seeker took pity on me, after watching me mope around, bored and alone, day in and day out. She explained the mechanics behind the magic, and she walked me through some balance techniques. She later let me fly with her, and slowly enough, I felt comfortable flying by myself.”

“Well, I look forward to watching you play, then,” Magnus says a little louder, stretching his arms over his head before lower them and standing up. “Even if you end up beating Slytherin,” he winks.

“Wait until I make the team first,” Alec replies.

Magnus looks down at him with a small smile. His hands slide into his front pockets. “Oh, I’m sure you will.”

They make their way down from the stands, an unspoken agreement to walk back to their dormitories. 

Alec is itching to ask Magnus about the Tournament. _What are his motivations for entering? Why did he come alone, when he could have come with his House? Why didn’t he enter together with Camille?_ Yet, he doesn’t want to ruin this beautiful evening they’ve shared. He knows the Tournament can be serious, and his own reasons for entering are deeply personal. He wants to know everything about Magnus, really, but he can be patient.

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?” Alec asks.

“Not much planned, as of yet,” Magnus says. “I’ll probably sleep in before getting started on that Arithmancy assignment. There’s a team meeting tomorrow afternoon to prepare for tryouts, and then I’ll probably hang out with Camille. Knowing her, she’ll probably have something she’ll want to do.”

Alec can envision Camille having a set plan. She didn’t seem terrible, maybe a little rude. No worse than Jace on his absolute worst day, Alec thinks. He hasn’t seen any bullying, but…there’s just something about her that he doesn’t like. Like, why does she always sit on the right side of the desk in the center of the first row? Alec’s even seen her ask someone else to move on her behalf. It just seems so…controlling, almost.

Alec thinks she’s somewhat redeemed in her choice of paramour, even if he can admit to himself that he’s just a teeny bit jealous.

“That sounds…fun.” Alec replies. He can’t help but press. “That’s good that things are good with…Camille…”

Magnus chuckles. “You can ask, you know,” he says. “And yes, so far so good. Camille and I have known each other forever. We both stay in London over the summer, and we’ve dated on and off a few years now. It seemed right to keep dating now that we’re at the same school.”

“Oh.”

“Yea, I guess it must have seemed a little sudden to you.”

“Not in a bad way, no,” Alec says quickly. He doesn’t want to imply that he ever thought poorly of Magnus. “I was just surprised. I feel like I’ve barely met anyone.”

“Don’t worry, you will.” Magnus stops walking, and Alec realizes they’re already at the kitchens. “Plus, you got me now.”

 _I wish_ , Alec thinks ruefully. “Um, thanks. Likewise.”

Magnus’s smile widens. “I had a great time tonight. Let’s hang out again sometime, yeah?”

Alec nods slightly. “Sure. Night, Magnus.”

Alec watches the boy trot slowly and confidently towards the Dungeons. _He’s so graceful_ , Alec thinks wistfully and sighs. _Okay, I’m creeping even myself out_.

He turns quickly, says the password, and darts into his common room.

“FINALLY!”

He walks over to where his brother barked from a yellow couch. Jace and Izzy are sprawled on either side. Simon and Clary sit crosslegged on the floor. In the middle is a bottle of fire whisky Jace no doubt pilfered from their parents and five mugs.

Izzy looks a little too flushed for Alec’s liking. “We waited for you, but then you took too long,” she says, looking not the slightest bit guilty.

Alec laughs and crosses his arms over his chest. “You’d have to _invite_ me first.”

“Simon was supposed to invite you, but he said he couldn’t find you,” the redhead chirped. Alec was mildly offended on Simon’s behalf that he was the designated lackey.

“No, I don’t suppose my schedule coincides with a sixth year’s,” Alec retorts. He looks over at Jace and Izzy. “I barely see the two of you as it is. How are classes?”

“Oh my god, Alec, they are so easy,” Jace gushes. “The teachers barely care if I’m late, and —“

“Hey, aren’t you going to introduce me?” Clary pipes up. Alec frowns.

“Oh right,” Jace straightens, or as much as he can when slouched on a couch. “Alec, this is Clary.”

“I know,” Alec replies tiredly. He’s glad to see his siblings, but it’s been a long day. “We’ve met.”

“We have?” Clary appears confused.

“Yea, we met when we were kids,” Alec feels like maybe he’s being a little patronizing, but he doesn’t have it in him to care.

Clary, on the other hand, looks like she’s seen a ghost. “I think you have me confused with someone else,” she says quickly. _I guess Isabelle will be the only good liar in Gryffindor_ , Alec muses.

Alec can’t help but roll his eyes. “Whatever,” he murmurs. Simon seems harmless, Alec thinks, but he can’t help but feel icy towards a liar. He’s protective of his siblings for a reason, and although Alec has his secrets, he will always tell the truth, especially when it counts. Alec hoped that Clary could see through Jace’s bravado and realize that he would be empathetic, that he would never judge her for her parentage. Alec hopes Jace hasn’t gotten too involved too soon.

Alec is suddenly feeling very old. He walks to the stairs leading to his dorm room. “I’m going to sleep. See you tomorrow, maybe.”

“Alec, wait—“ He can hear Izzy call out, but he keeps walking up the stairs.

He’s rarely said no to his siblings, but Alec’s just about had enough. He’s at this foreign school, in a foreign country, and he’ll be out on his own in less than a year. He’s stuck with professors who are overanalyzing him rather than blatantly underestimating him, yes, but he’s just waiting for the inevitable backlash. He’s making some friends, but they all have their own, closer friends. His best friend is here and is wonderful as always, but she’s still in a different house. His siblings only make time with him when it’s convenient for _them_ , as usual, and ignore him at meals, and yet they expect him to be waiting around. He misses Max desperately, and he’s worried that his parents are blocking Alec’s letters. And he’s met a fascinating boy, a beautiful, kind, funny boy, but not only is he taken, he is in a committed relationship with someone else. 

Alec crawls into his bed, and he dreams of his bedroom in New York, the one he’ll probably never see again.


	6. Overshare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec hangs out with friends and tries out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos and the comments! Happy reading!

By the end of the second week of school, Alec had a simple, yet structured, routine. He woke up early, ran or flew, and showered before breakfast. He ate with whomever was up early enough, usually Helen, sometimes Maia, and on occasion Lydia, who was always at breakfast but mostly sat with a seventh year Slytherin Alec had never met.

At lunch, he’d sit with Maia, Izzy, and often Simon. After surprising Alec in the Hufflepuff common room, Isabelle looked somewhat apologetic and probably sensed that there was more going on than what Alec was discussing with the siblings. She made an effort to spend time with him, even though their schedules didn’t overlap much, which Alec appreciated. Where Izzy went, Simon often came with them. Alec was uncertain whether Izzy was using Simon’s blatant crush to her advantage or whether she was simply amused.

Jace, like always, pretended nothing was wrong. Either that or there was really nothing wrong between the brothers. Alec didn’t hold grudges against Jace, or any of his siblings really. Still, it seemed as though Clary was somewhat afraid of Alec, as they always sat at the Gryffindor table during lunchtime. Izzy had said that she was giving the couple time to get acquainted and have private time, but Alec wasn’t convinced. It wasn’t the first time someone actively disliked Alec, and it wouldn’t be the last, he knew.

He spent his dinners at the Ravenclaw table. Much to Alec’s surprise, he now, tentatively, had a group of friends. Cat, Magnus, and Ragnor had extended their friendship to both Alec and Maia, and the five seventh years ate dinner daily and studied together in the Room of Requirement. Apparently, Ragnor had found it during fifth year when the Library was temporarily infested with nifflers. Magnus would often leave their study group early to hang out with Camille, or Cat would run off to apprentice Madame Pomfrey. Twice a week, Alec and Ragnor would go together to Astronomy for their midnight classes. 

Alec still paired himself with Maia in their shared classes, but he felt comfortable enough to partner with the other three. Magnus and Alec were glued together in Alchemy, where they joked frequently that they would invent their own Philosopher’s Stone.

It was all rather mundane, a welcome respite from Alec’s familial problems and worries over the future. The five of them were now in the Room of Requirement, their books long forgotten. Each nursed a mug of mostly drunk fire whiskey. Alec can feel a slight flush on his formerly pale cheeks.

“How about we play a game?” Magnus grins conspiratorially, looking around the circle.

“ _Not_ truth or dare,” Cat pipes up. “I don’t want a repeat of last time.”

“And I don’t want to be banned from another country,” Ragnor chimes in, taking another swig from his mug.

“Do we want to know?” Maia sighs, feigning exasperation.

“We’ll save the story for another time,” Magnus winks. “How about twenty questions?”

“Isn’t that just interviewing someone?” Alec gulps. Magnus laughs.

“Well, I must confess, Alexander, you are quite mysterious,” Magnus giggles. Cat nods her head enthusiastically.

“Ten questions,” Alec corrects him. “And 10 are asked of each of us, by anyone in the room.”

“But you have to answer every question,” Ragnor chimes in. “Perhaps an oath should be sworn?”

“Giving away all of your secrets, then?” Maia asks. “I’m down with the oath if you guys are.”

Alec nods hesitantly as the circle agrees. He knows that any secret sharing will protect Maia, as they’re both a little too tipsy to be as tight-lipped as they should be. They each extend their right hand, and Ragnor pulls out his wand before spelling a white ribbon around their conjoined hands.

The oath over, Magnus raises his hand. “Me first!” He shouts. They wait.

“Alexander,” he purrs. Alec groans and hopes he’s not too red. “What is your middle name?”

Alec rolls his eyes, although he’s secretly relieved Magnus started with a softball. “Gideon,” he says as he holds his mug out. Magnus clinks his own with Alec’s, and they each take a sip.

“Hmmm…..” Alec thinks aloud. He wanted to ask Magnus questions, but it would be rude to ask him immediately after. “Ragnor, from which country or countries are you banned?”

“Peru.” Ragnor and Magnus look at each other and grin. “Maiaaaaa,” Ragnor sings. “Will you be trying out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team tomorrow?”

Maia laughs as she shakes her head. Alec knows that Maia’s actually a pretty good Chaser, but she’d never been able to keep to a practice and game schedule. She places a hand over her heart. “I’m a lover, not a fighter,” she whispers loudly. “Plus,” she cocks her thumb towards Alec, “I need to be in the stands supporting this one.” She winks at Alec.

“Catarina,” Maia says quickly. “Have you ever smuggled a potion from the Infirmary’s supply, and will you ever do so for me?” Maia bats her eyelashes coyly.

They all laugh. “Two questions in one,” Cat says. “How Ravenclaw of you. That will count for two, you know, as I will answer both. Yes, and yes, _within reason_.”

They all laugh and continue lobbying questions at each other. Some of they are silly, although they slowly get more personal.

“Maia,” Ragnor drawls, “Are you and Alec single?” Alec thinks he glances briefly at Magnus, though his eyesight is a little fuzzy.

Maia giggles. “Very,” she nods emphatically. She points back at him, “And that was TWO questions, mister! You’re done!” Ragnor concedes his defeat with grace, pretending to bow, although since they’re all sitting, it looks more like an awkward hunching over.

“We must do something, about that, you know,” Cat giggles. “Operation Dates!”

Alec laughs, hoping to conceal a hiccup. Judging Maia’s grin at him, he’s unsuccessful. “Everyone attractive is either taken” she waves her hand around the room “or interested in someone else,” Maia sighs dramatically. 

“Tell me about it,” Alec grumbles. 

“Ooh!” Magnus claps his hands together. “You must tell us your crushes. We can be your wing people!”

“Please state your question in the form of a question,” Ragnor interjects. Alec nods forcefully.

“Very well,” Magnus says, looking at Maia and then Alec. Alec exhales in relief when Magnus’ gaze returns too Maia. “Maia, dear,” Magnus drawls, “Who do you find attractive?”

“That’s a very broad question, isn’t it, Mr. Bane?” Maia winks. “The only single person of note is Simon, but he very obviously has the hots for someone else.”

Alec gapes. “ _Simon? Really?!_ ” Alec’s nose wrinkles in mild disgust. _At least he’s not a dick like Jordan was_ , he thinks gratefully.

Magnus laughs. “Clearly not Alexander’s type then,” he winks at Alec. 

“No, no, no,” Maia calls out, raising her hand. “It’s my turn.” She burps. They all giggle.

“Okay, okay…..Magnusssss…..Do you think you could introduce young Alec here to the queer network at Hogwarts?”

“Maia,” Alec hisses. Magnus smiles wide. “I’d be honored, Miss Roberts,” he responds. “Alexander, my door is always open.”

“Thanks,” Alec mutters. It was obvious to even Alec that Magnus is the defacto leader of the LGBTQ+ students at Hogwarts. Apparently, his prefect duties also entail helping younger students come out. Magnus wears a shiny gold button on his book bag that transforms into a rainbow if you want the viewer to see it. Alec spotted ten other students wearing the pin on their robes or book bags, and it made him feel a little more welcome at the foreign school. He was hoping he could grab a pin from Magnus at some point, as someone only as fabulous and kind as Magnus could have designed them. If Alec didn’t know better, he’d think Magnus were an angel in disguise.

“Alexander….” Magnus says as he snaps his fingers. Alec reluctantly comes back from his forbidden fantasy to look cautiously at Magnus. He’s not sure he can lie about his crush.

Magnus cocks his head at him, as if weighing two options, before coming to a decision. “What do you learn in History of Magic?”

Cat groans. “Really, Magnus?! As if we didn’t get enough of Binns.”

“No, it’s a good question,” Maia chimes in, “as you head to Dumbledore’s office every Friday morning.”

“Interesting,” Ragnor raises his eyebrows.

Alec sighs loudly, copying Maia’s earlier dramatics. He can’t do it seriously, and laughs as he scratches the back of his neck. “It’s actually a private lesson with Dumbledore,” Alec concedes.

Magnus gapes. “Are you kidding me?!”

Alec laughs. “Yea, apparently it’s tradition that whomever signs up for the last year of History of Magic gets personal instruction.”

Ragnor looks at Catarina and Magnus. “How did we not know that?”

Magnus raises up both hands. “Hey, don’t look at me. I _wanted_ to continue, but _you_ talked me out of it.”

Cat gets up slowly. “As fun as this has been,” she slurs as she points at Alec, “We have tryouts tomorrow, so this one must get to bed.”

They all slowly stand, and after a little wobbling, make their way towards their respective houses. Cat and Alec walk arm in arm, something Alec would never have imagined only weeks before.

Alec is grateful he stored a few hangover potions in his trunk, although he never imagined he would use one for himself, rather than for Jace or Izzy. He blindly rustles through his belongings before grabbing one and chugging it down the next morning, gagging slightly at the acidic taste. His throbbing headache vanishes, though, and he showers before changing into a thin black t-shirt, tight black sweatpants with thick compression bands at the ankles, and a black zip-up hoodie. It’s a little unsettling to be trying out for a team, something he hasn’t done for years. It’s also a little odd to not have a uniform. Begrudgingly, Alec transfigures his sweatshirt Hufflepuff yellow. He grabs a gym bag with his gloves, pads, and broom, still minimized as pen-sized, before heading to breakfast.

He feels a little shy about sitting with Helen, Cat, and Mark at the Hufflepuff table. He doesn’t want to interrupt any strategizing for tryouts. Luckily, a large wave and a happy grin catches his attention, and Alec sits down across from Magnus at the Slytherin table before helping himself to a bowl of oatmeal.

“Why are you up so early?” Alec smiles before drowning his oatmeal in cinnamon.

Magnus raises his eyebrow as he swirls his fork in what looks to Alec like a plate of shakshouka. “I can grace others with my presence before the hour of noon, should I wish. I confess, I might be scoping out my competition.”

Gryffindor and Slytherin already held their tryouts. Alec dutifully sat in the stands for the Gryffindor tryouts. Unsurprisingly, Jace was chosen first as a new Chaser, despite spending much of the scrimmage flying near Clary. Izzy, Alec was pleased to see, secured the second Beater position. They were thrilled, and Alec was proud of them. He wondered if, after they owled their parents, the Lightwoods would visit for games.

Alec felt a little sheepish trying out for a house team, especially as a seventh year. _Would he be taking away a spot from a younger player, someone the team would need to gain experience in future years? Should he be trying out at all?_

“Alexander?”

Alec looked up from his plate, back at Magnus. “Sorry, what?”

“I was just asking if you’re okay.” Magnus leans over and places the back of his hand on Alec’s forehead. “You didn’t drink too much last night, did you? Don’t get sick on me.”

Alec laughs. “No, no, just lost in thought.” He chews on another spoonful of oatmeal and swallows. “I’m just worried if it’s fair for me to try out…I’m sure there are plenty of Hogwarts students who want to join the team.”

“And they will all have their chance to prove their worth,” Magnus says gently. “The other teams have put foreign exchange students on their rosters. Slytherin grabbed a few. Plus, you are a Hogwarts student now, technically.”

Alec sighs. “True,” Alec says. “It’s just been a while since I’ve played Quidditch as….myself. Or tried out. I guess I’m just nervous.” 

Magnus nods, and Alec hopes he only partially understands the jumbled mess Alec just vomited out. “Nerves are a good thing,” Magnus replies confidently. “It means you care. And whatever happens, you’ll still have all of us to support you. You know that right? I was only kidding about the competition part.”

“Thanks.” And Alec means it. He looks around the Great Hall and doesn’t spot his siblings’ heads at the Gryffindor table, but he isn’t worried. He knows they’ll be there in the stands supporting him, just like he was for them. That’s the Lightwood way.

He’ll also have his new friends, too. He’ll have Magnus, who is wearing a yellow blazer with black and gold beaded necklaces. He’ll even feel supported by the current team members who, even though they’ll be evaluating him, all appear enthusiastic at the thought of gaining new players.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec sees Helen get up from the Hufflepuff table, and Alec knows it’s time to head over to the pitch. Alec gets up and grabs his bag. “I’ll see you later,” he says shyly.

Magnus smiles back and gives him a thumbs up. “You got this,” he mouths.

Alec strolls happily to the locker room and straps on his pads. He pulls out his wand and resizes his broom back to its original size.

“Woa! Is that a _Silver Arrow_?!”

Alec turns around to see Mark eyeing his broom. He slides a hand around the stem possessively. “What’s your broom?” Alec asks evasively.

Mark blinks. “Oh, it’s a Nimbus,” he replies. “They’re pretty common here. You’ll see most people around here using the 1500.” He eyes the end of Alec’s broom, its unique, triangular arrowhead shape. “Are these common in America?”

“Not really,” Alec admits. “I bought this at a pawn shop.” Luckily, someone calls for Mark in the locker room, and he distractedly walks away before he can ask Alec more about the broom, or worse, ask to fly it.

It’s true that Alec found this broom at a pawn shop, an unwanted artifact. In his extensive Quidditch research, he became fascinated with the old and unique broomstick that was rarely purchased since so few were made. It was so different than what Alec had seen before: its coloring was silver and blue, rather than brown and gold. Its edges were sharp, rather than rounded or curved, and its stem was short, rather than elongated. Alec had dutifully tracked it down and found his baby, who at the time was dilapidated and unflyable. 

It felt right nevertheless. At the time, Alec was feeling rather unflyable himself. As the professional seeker on the American team explained to him the magic behind the flying, Alec slowly mended the broom. After his fourth year, he even figured out how to make enhancements. He charmed the wood so that it wouldn’t deteriorate as quickly. He also added a braking charm, so technically it wasn’t quite a Silver Arrow anymore. In his humble opinion, it was three times as fast as the competing Nimbus product, although no one would ever know. Nimbus was a sponsor of the American team, and Alec also didn’t want to draw attention to the flashy appearance of his broom; thus, he usually glamoured his broomstick into a Nimbus in appearance. Alec forgot to do so this morning, and it was too late now. 

Alec carries his broom onto the pitch and gets in line. He’s happy to see that the other players are dressed like him. There are a variety of ages present, Alec is pleased to see. He thinks he sees five or six third years in padding for Chaser and Beater positions.

“Alright, everyone,” Alec turns towards Helen, who’s standing a couple yards away. She’s wearing a Hufflepuff long-sleeved, yellow shirt, but otherwise she’s in comfortable, informal clothes like the rest of them. She’s carrying the recognizable suitcase of Quidditch balls in one hand and a small bag with the other. She pulls out a yellow pinnie from the bag and dumps the suitcase on the ground. 

“Thank you all for coming to tryouts. We’ll start with a scrimmage and split you all into two team. Since there looks like there are more than six Chasers here, we’ll rotate people in to ensure everyone gets a chance. Sometimes, we might ask you to switch positions, so be prepared.” Alec desperately hopes he doesn’t have to switch positions. He _really_ doesn’t like flying as a Chaser. 

“Let’s start with everyone’s first choice positions. Chasers to my right, Beaters to my left, Keepers with me, and Seekers in the middle.” Alec walks over to where Helen pointed. There’s one other student who joins him, whom Alec suspects is the team’s current Seeker.

Helen goes up to each student and gives them a yellow or black pinnie. Alec thanks her when she hands him a black pinnie, which he puts on over his hoodie. He smiles slightly at the younger Seeker next to him and says “Good luck” quietly before waiting for instructions.

He can’t see the stands from here, but he imagines Magnus there with Maia and Ragnor, cozy under a blanket. Magnus has no expectations of Alec. He’s never seen Alec fly and isn’t expecting anything. Magnus is just being supportive. Alec can’t help but want to show Magnus what Alexander Lightwood is capable of.

Helen gives a short speech reviewing the rules of the game. She’ll forego playing and instead observe and referee. Soon, the players mount their brooms and circle around the center of the pitch with Helen standing with the suitcase at the center. She opens the box, and a glint of gold zooms upwards. He follows it with his eyes, and as soon as a flash of red flares up, signaling the start of the match, Alec zooms forward.

_Game on._


	7. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuff Quidditch tryouts wrap up, and Alec talks with his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments! In retrospect, I was rather angsty when I wrote this chapter.
> 
> I'm curious to know whom you all would like to see in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Let me know in the comments!

Alec forgets sometimes that playing with his brother Jace isn’t the same as playing with other people his age. Part of him knew he should have held back a little, but part of him wanted to prove himself in his new little world.

Alec caught the Snitch after five minutes of play. He was congratulated before the Snitch was released again, and the game was resumed. Alec caught it again after ten more minutes. It look longer because he was circling the stands looking for his siblings. He found Maia, Magnus, and even Ragnor waving to him and cheering happily, but there was no sign of Jace or Izzy or even Clary. He dejectedly caught the Snitch to end his misery.

Helen flew over to him after his second catch and asked if he could wait a half hour or so before catching it again. She’d like to watch everyone play, she said, and Alec nodded guiltily. He looked back at the stands and saw Maia getting up, slightly embarrassed that she was probably off to find the rest of the Lightwoods. Or maybe she’s just taking a break and Alec’s reading too much into this. Professional games are much faster, and maybe Alec’s getting a little bored.

Alec lets the other seeker catch the snitch next. He flies dutifully with them once they begin a targeted path, but Alec’s heart isn’t really in it. He doesn’t want to embarrass them, and they seem like a decent player. Alec just has a better broom, he concedes, and is a few years older.

At long last, Helen blows a whistle, and they all fly back to the ground. The other seeker approaches Alec and shakes his hand. They wait in line as Helen calls out the positions.

Alec’s happy to see that everyone’s chosen as something. He knows that every team needs as many reserves as it can get. It also looks like Helen chose two third years for starting positions, which Alec thinks is smart.

She finally gets to the Seekers and walks over to them. “Great job, you two,” Helen starts. Alec smiles. So far, Helen has proven herself an excellent captain, in his opinion.

She turns to the other Seeker. “Riley, you’ve been an excellent Seeker for the team for the past two years, and you’ll continue to be one of us for the next three no doubt,” Helen says. Riley smiles back. Helen looks back at Alec before looking at them. “I think you’d learn a lot from Alec, don’t you think?”

Riley’s smile thins. “Yea, I do,” they nod. 

Alec clenches his fists. He missed flying, and he missed being on a team, but it wasn’t worth this. He didn’t want to take someone’s spot, especially just for one year. It wasn’t fair, and it wasn’t like he needed the exposure to apply for a professional team. He couldn’t join the English team, and he wasn’t planning on returning to the US. Well, he thought he wasn't, but he actually feels alright that he definitely isn’t considering it now.

“Um,” Helen turns to look at Alec, “Maybe I could be the reserve? I’d enjoy flying, but Riley’s great, and you don’t really need me.”

“Actually,” Helen grins, “I was thinking that maybe you could coach the team instead?”

Alec feels his eyes widen in surprise. “Oh, um, I’m really better at playing Seeker than helping out with other positions, although I’m flattered.”

Helen pats his shoulder. “I’m sure you’re better than you think.” She looks back at Riley. “Plus, I was thinking that you could give Riley more time while I work with the others, and you can work with everyone on improving their basic skills.”

Alec looks back at Riley. “Would that work?” He asks quietly.

Riley gapes. “Would that work?! Alec, you’re _amazing_! I’d be honored.”

Alec flushes and Riley runs happily to join Tonks in the crowd of eagerly waiting Hufflepuffs. 

“So, I take it that Jace isn’t the only professional Quidditch player in your family?”

Alec looks back at Helen whose eyes are narrowed and her arms are crossed. Alec knows she’s trying hard not to smile.

Alec scratches the back of his neck. “Yea, I love the game too, although I could do without as much attention,” he admits. He pauses. “I don’t really like to broadcast that, if you don’t mind.” He also didn’t want to risk his parents finding out.

Helen laughs. “Alec,” she says softly, as if to a child. Alec remembers that she, too, is an older sibling. “I highly doubt that anyone watching today wouldn’t think you’re anything less than a pro,” she winks. “But, don’t worry, I’ll keep Mark from gushing over you. Plus,” she leans towards him conspiratorially, “I’d prefer to keep our ace in the hole a secret and surprise everyone with a House Cup win.”

They laugh, and Alec exhales a large sigh in relief. He can still train with a team again, but it doesn’t feel as slimy. He guesses he should have expected more from Helen and the Hufflepuffs. They haven’t proven him wrong yet.

They head back to the locker rooms to change. Helen asks Alec to promise he’ll sit with the team at lunch before heading to her own locker. Alec unstraps his pads and throws on a different pair of black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. He scourgifies his hoodie but decides to keep it yellow. He’ll probably need to add yellow to his wardrobe anyway, he thinks with a small smile.

As he closes his locker and slings his gym bag across his shoulder, he feels arms encircling him in a familiarly powerful squeeze. He turns around in the hug and rests his chin in Maia’s curly hair.

There’s something indescribable about a best friend. It’s just there, in its warmth and certainty. They say ‘love is friendship on fire,’ but Alec thinks there’s a reason why more people don’t marry their best friend. His friendship with Maia can’t be shattered by the jealousy or drama that comes along with romance. Not that Alec would know, but romantic love is scary and comes with a bit of necessary fear. His love for Maia has always been an easy anchor. Whatever happens next, wherever they go, he knows that he’ll always have the memory of this. Maia’s support is unconditional in a way that even familial love can never be. He learned from Maia, more than anyone else, what it is to be loved.

They slowly uncurl, and Maia grabs Alec’s hand and drags him out of the locker room. “Come on,” she urges. “Your fans await.”

Alec walks back towards the Great Hall with Maia, arm in arm. In the courtyard, Alec spots a group of people, one who is waving their arms animatedly. Alec gets close enough to spot Simon, surprisingly, flailing his arms in excitement as he spoke with Magnus, Ragnor, and Catarina.

“Hey guys,” Alec says shyly, interrupting their conversation. “Thanks for coming to watch.”

Alec lets out a small yelp as Cat punches him in the arm. “You didn’t tell us you were God’s gift to Quidditch, Alec Lightwood,” she scolds. 

“I won’t stand a chance against you, and that’s quite something,” Ragnor quips. Magnus muffles a snort, covering his mouth with one hand and shaking with silent laughter.

“Oh, um thanks,” Alec says. He can see Simon about to speak, and he quickly adds, “but I won’t be playing for the team.” 

“What?!” Simon shrieks. “Oh my god, Alec, you were so amazing. I had no idea, and even though I came a little late because I overslept and then I was at breakfast with Izzy, Jace, and Clary, and I got confused because surely they would be here watching you so I thought I got the time wrong and —”

“Simon,” Maia barked. He snapped his lips shut. “Let Alec explain.” Sadly, Alec didn’t miss the connotation that the Lightwoods weren’t just sleeping in this morning.

He desperately wants to run back to his room and hide in his dorm for the rest of the afternoon, but he knows that’s rude. His friends sat through hours of Quidditch tryouts, and it just wouldn’t be right for Alec to run off and sulk.

He sighs. “It’s…okay,” he says quietly. He looks back at Cat and forces a small smile. “Helen actually asked me if I can help coach, although, um, I think I was supposed to keep that quiet….?” _Uh oh_ , Alec thinks. _Maybe it’s against the rules? Maybe Helen was just trying to be nice?_

Cat bursts forward and gives Alec a hug. It’s not as tight as Maia’s are, but it’s oddly reassuring. “That’s awesome,” Cat whispers in your ear. She lets go and nudges Magnus. “I knew I liked this one,” she says.

Magnus looks a little surprised, from what Alec can tell, with his eyes widening and his mouth opening slightly. He hides it quickly, though, and gives an exaggerated shrug, although Alec suspects the pink on his cheeks is from embarrassment rather than from applied blush.

Magnus makes eye contact with Alec. “You were spectacular,” he says seriously. “We could all learn a thing or two from you.”

“But why aren’t you _playing_ ,” Simon wails. “We’d have an actual shot at the cup this year!”

“Simon!” Cat hisses.

Alec laughs and pats him on the shoulder. “Let’s get lunch,” he responds. Alec knows Simon wants to pester him further, but that’s the most he’s getting out of Alec for now.

They decide to split up for lunch, as Alec will be sitting with the team anyway. He smiles at Helen’s friendly wave and plops his bag down in the empty space next to her.

“I’ll be right back,” he promises. Alec heads over to the Gryffindor table to where his siblings and their friends sit. He stops a foot away and hesitates.

“Um, Jace, Izzy,” he interrupts. Izzy has her arms crossed, although where her anger is directed is unclear. Jace looks suspiciously aloof. 

“Hey, Alec, how’d it go?” Izzy says quietly, cautiously.

Alec scratches the back of his neck. “Um, can I talk with you guys for a sec? Out in the hall?” He waits until Izzy stands, and he starts walking towards the Great Hall entrance.

He waits a couple feet away from the entrance and, finally, his siblings trudge up to him. Isabelle is wearing a yellow blouse and black leather pants, which lifts Alec’s spirits slightly. _Maybe she was going to show_ , Alec hopes.

Izzy drops her arms. “Alec, we’re so sorry—”

Alec lifts his hand. “I don’t expect you to come to everything,” he says slowly, “but I was just wondering why you weren’t there today.” He looks at Jace, who’s staring at the ground, before looking back at Izzy. “We always go to each other’s games, and I thought this was no different.” Jace scoffs.

“What, Jace?” Alec snarks.

Jace finally looks at Alec. “You can’t choose to care about Quidditch now, _Gideon_ ,” he blurts out. “You either make it a big deal or you don’t.”

“That’s a little unfair,” Izzy scolds. “You know that’s different—”

“Everything’s different,” Jace shouts, lifting his hands up in the air angrily. “I don’t even _know_ you anymore! We never see you, you don’t hang out with us, and everyone’s talking about you and how freaking amazing you are in class!”

He looks back at Izzy. “He didn’t write to Max, and our parents don’t mention him in their letters. It’s like he doesn’t exist!” Jace looks back at Alec before looking down again. “And you didn’t even give Clary a chance.”

Alec feels a little dazed. Jace doesn’t do anything by halves, and that was a lot to process. He can’t help but get a little teary-eyed at the mention of Max. He guesses he had hoped in vain that his parents wouldn’t block his letters, but he’s wrong. _He might never see his little brother again_. Alec’s struggling to even form a reply and keeps silent.

“Guys,” Izzy says after a minute. “We all knew this would be weird. It’s just — Alec, we know you’re keeping secrets, and we want to know what’s going on. We’re here for you, if you let us in.”

Alec feels that, sometimes, when you tell someone something, they make it all about them, even if they mean well. His siblings can be like that. _Oh, we’ll stand up to our parents for you_ , they would say. _We’ll move to the UK with you! Screw them!_ Sometimes, Alec just doesn’t want them to try and solve his problems. He just wants to fix it himself. More importantly, he wants to wallow a little bit. He wants to grieve his exile from his family, something his siblings won’t ever truly understand because it will never happen to them unwillingly.

Alec lets out a shaky exhale. “It’s complicated,” Alec starts. “I’m not ready—”

“—What’s so damn complicated about our little brother, Alec?!” Jace interrupts, stepping closer.

“OF COURSE I WROTE TO MAX!” Alec barks. “Do you think I would ignore my brother?!”

“You’re ignoring _us_!”

“We’re in different houses and different years! You’re busy with your own friends! Who, _for your information_ , have secrets of their own! And I have to study for my N.E.W.T.s and make sure I graduate! I’m not just your babysitter or your sidekick anymore, Jace. I don’t know what’s being said about me, but I’m _so sorry_ the whole school isn’t talking about _you_. We both know that’s going to change in a month anyway. _Enjoy your fame_.” A tear slides down Alec’s cheek.

Izzy grabs Alec’s shoulder before he can walk away. “Let’s just slow down for a sec,” she says quietly. 

Alec rubs his face and tightens his arms around his chest before shaking off his sister. “Look,” Alec says, looking at both of them. “I want you guys to have a great year. I want you to enjoy the Tournament, make new friends, and have fun.” He swallows. “I’m really proud of you both for making the Quidditch team,” he says quietly. 

Jace scoffs. “As if we weren’t going to make it.”

“Well,” Alec says, looking at the ground, “I won’t be playing, so it wasn’t a done deal.”

“WHAT?!” Jace barks. “Alec, are you crazy? What happened —”

“—if you came this morning, you would know,” Alec snaps. He squeezes his eyes shut. “But that’s not the point.” 

“What _is_ the point, Alec?” Izzy retorts. “Are you going to tell us what the _hell_ is going on?!”

“You can’t bully me into telling you!” Alec cries. “This has _nothing_ to do with you.”

“How about we all take a breath and regroup?” A voice says authoritatively behind them. Izzy and Jace turn around, and Alec looks over their shoulders to find Maia holding his Quidditch bag in one hand and a paper bag in the other. Maia walks over to Alec’s side. “Alec’s had a long morning. He’ll talk to you both later,” she says with finality. Before his siblings can protest, Maia grabs Alec’s hand and leads him away from the Great Hall.

Alec doesn’t realize where they’re going until Maia lets go of his hand and starts pacing in front of the wall. A wooden door materializes where stone was, and they enter the Room of Requirement.

The room is much smaller than usual and much simpler than Ragnor’s designs. There’s an extra-long twin bed with a black and grey plaid quilt. A stuffed Pukwudgie, a gift from Max, leans against two white pillows. Maia leads Alec to the bed, and they sit crosslegged, leaning against the wall and facing the opposite wall. Alec looks through his window at the familiar view of the Brooklyn Bridge.

“Thanks,” he sniffs softly. Maia rubs Alec’s back. “It was easier than going by Portkey,” she quips.

They sit there for a minute, pretending they’re back in New York, pretending it’s summer and nothing has changed yet. Maia knows better than to push Alec. She may be a lot like Izzy in her stubbornness, but Maia also is used to Alec’s way of thinking things through. 

Alec leans his head on Maia’s shoulder. “I can’t go back,” he whispers. Maia freezes, then slides her arm across Alec’s back and shifts closer. He’s known for a couple weeks now, but he’s been so busy adjusting to Hogwarts that it’s only just sunk in.

“I take it your siblings don’t know?” Maia asks softly.

“I-I’m supposed to tell them,” Alec croaks. “Max isn’t…he isn’t getting my letters.” 

Maia sighs. “Fuck,” she exhales. Alec chokes out a laugh. “How about we sit here for a minute, then go back to your dorm and rest for a bit, okay? Tomorrow, we can figure out how to fix all of this. What do you say?”

“Okay,” Alec mumbles. They sit together for an hour or so. When Alec is ready, he slowly gets off the bed, followed by Maia. He looks at the Brooklyn Bridge one last time, before he opens his bedroom door and walks back into Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapter is fluffier!


	8. Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec recovers from the aftermath of Quidditch tryouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Alec arrives at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast to find Maia, Magnus, Cat, Ragnor, Helen, and Simon sitting and staring at him. He sits down and quirks his eyebrows.

“Hey guys,” Alec says hesitantly as his eyes narrow. He looks over at Maia, who suspiciously quirks a smile. Alec spent the rest of yesterday in his house, napping a bit before completing most of his homework in the common room. His friends left him alone, thankfully, and he assumed Maia filled them in on his need for space after his fight with his siblings. He didn’t want to be rude, though. _They_ , after all, had shown up to support him.

It’s Sunday, so Alec is thinking of wandering around Hogsmeade. He hasn’t gotten the chance to go yet.

Maia stands and pulls a white envelope out of her jeans pocket. She leans over and hands to Alec as she whispers conspiratorially,

“Happy Birthday.”

Alec blinks. “Oh, um, thanks,” he mutters as he blushes. September birthdays are always weird with the school year, Alec thinks. He is so busy with the new academic year’s assignments that he often forgets, as Maia well knows. Despite the fact that he is, in fact, eighteen years old, as of one hour ago, Alec was so consumed with acclimating to Hogwarts and then brooding for the weekend that he once again forgot.

Maia grins as she sits back down. “Don’t worry,” she chides, “the others were informed that this could happen.”

“Welcome to adulthood, Alexander,” Magnus says and winks. Alec hopes he hides his gulp. Surely Magnus didn’t mean it like _that_.

“Yes, yes, you’re both old, we know,” Ragnor scolds, although his mouth twitches from its firm line. He reveals a sparkly gold gift bag and thrusts it in front of Alec. “From me and Cat,” he adds.

Alec gently takes the bag and settles it in his lap. “Guys, you didn’t have to,” he says quietly. He isn’t used to so much attention.

“Nonsense,” Magnus pipes up. He, too, reveals a smaller gift bag that’s green and silver. It matches the green tips in his hair. “From me,” he smiles. 

“And from me,” Helen extends a small envelope.

Alec gapes as he gingerly arranges his presents on the empty bench next to him. “Thanks so much,” he says hoarsely.

“You’re not going to open them?” Cat asks.

“How about we all go back to Hufflepuff and let Alec open them there?” Maia interjects. “Then we can head to Hogsmeade.”

Alec smiles at Maia gratefully. She knows he wouldn’t want to make a big fuss, although the Great Hall isn’t too crowded at this hour. His eyes invariably slide to the Gryffindor table, although he knows better than to expect his siblings’ attendance before noon on a weekend.

“Soooo,” Helen says as she twirls her spoon in a bowl of oatmeal, “I would have gotten you something Quidditch-related, but it seems that your penchant for the sport is quite the secret.” She stares at Alec, her question unasked but lingering.

Alec sighs and looks around the table. “I didn’t mean for it to turn into a big thing,” he blushes. Alec hates secrets, yet he seems to constantly keep many. It seems to be the paradox of his existence.

Alec takes a bite of scrambled eggs and swallows. His friends wait patiently, eating silently but not pressing Alec. Even Izzy doesn’t know the full story.

“I started attending practices of an American team for Jace,” Alec says. “When the seeker started training me, I never expected that I got good. And it was… _fun_ , I guess. It was just for me.” Maia smiles back at him.

“It was honestly an accident that I even joined the team, let alone rose up the ranks.”

“So why keep it a secret?” Cat asks. Alec frowns.

“Alec’s parents used to praise Jace constantly for his broom skill,” Maia adds. “His parents were…not as encouraging with Alec.”

“More like total assholes who never thought Alec was good enough.”

Alec swings his head around to see his sister looking uncharacteristically timid. She clutches a small black box with a red bow.

Before anyone can say anything, Izzy situates herself next to Alec and places her presents on the pile between them. Alec breathes a little easier with the physical divide between them. She lifts her hand in a small wave. “I’m Izzy, by the way. Alec’s sister.”

“Oh, we know,” Ragnor smirks. He looks at Alec and then back at Isabelle. “You could be twins.”

“So you were saying about Quidditch?” Magnus pipes up. Alec looks over at him and smiles. He’s glad Magnus knows that Alec doesn’t want to start a yelling match with his sister in the middle of the Great Hall. He did not inherit her flare for dramatics. That’s reserved for his younger siblings.

“Can I tell it?” Izzy asks quickly. Alec nods reluctantly.

“The one time our parents bothered to show up to practice — I think some political person was also there, so they came to suck up — they saw Alec practicing on the sidelines….”

“And Dad said I was an embarrassment to the Lightwood name,” Alec finishes grumpily.

“But it became a joke that, if Alec were to play for the team, he would look like Jace. They’d be brothers in appearance if they couldn’t be brothers in name,” Izzy smiles shyly.

“I take it your hair transfiguration skills stem from more than the offhand experiment?” Ragnor surmises.

Alec instinctively runs his hand through his hair. “Yea, umm…I go by my middle name and transfigure my hair blonde.” He also transfigured it longer and wore it in a pony tail for matches. He loved the feeling of his hair flapping against the wind, and he always kept his hair short to fit the conventional aesthetic of his family. _Maybe I’ll grow my hair out now_ , Alec thinks.

“It must be freeing,” Magnus says softly. Alec is startled to find that Magnus is looking at him with a sort of understanding.

“Um, yeah,” he stutters. “Plus getting my own bank account was a nice perk.” He always liked the idea of working independently and earning his own paycheck. He never wanted to be beholden to his parents, and he always suspected that he’d need his own account someday. He hasn’t bothered trying to withdraw galleons from his linked account. He suspects it’s frozen.

He glances at Izzy, who looks confused but doesn’t press him. _A rare moment of tact_ , Alec thinks ruefully. 

The conversation quickly turns to what they’ll do in Hogsmeade today, for which Alec is grateful. Magnus claims that Alec should have his official first spiked butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, and Maia is insistent on going to Honeydukes for some birthday sugar.

Izzy may be unsubtle herself, but she knows better than to overstay her welcome. She doesn’t follow the group back to Hufflepuff or insist that Alec wait a moment to talk. _Maybe she’s growing up too_ , Alec thinks fleetingly.

Soon they are sitting on his bed and on Mark’s vacant one next to his. Maia sits crosslegged next to him, Cat on his other side, with Ragnor, Magnus, and Helen propped against Mark’s bed. 

“Alright, Lightwood. No more stalling,” Maia says as she thrusts a black box in front of his face. “Start with Isabelle’s. I need to know if she needs a stern talking to or not.”

He rolls his eyes as the others laugh. Alec undoes the ribbon bow and drops the ribbon in the blue bag, which now carries all of his presents. He lifts open the lid and smiles.

A shiny bracelet, which Alec suspects is platinum — Alec would never wear silver around Maia — sits coiled around a strip of paper. The bracelet’s ends are the head and tail of an arrow, mimicking the tattoo on Alec’s wrist.

_Tap the head twice to wield. Happy Birthday, big brother. Love, Iz_

He lifts up the bracelet delicately, and he then taps the head of the arrow. Instantly, the body of the arrow uncoils, and the arrowhead sharpens. He suspects it functions similarly to a throwing spear if not also used with a bow. He taps the head twice again, and the arrow coils into two circles once more. He curls it around his wrist.

“That will come in handy,” Ragnor quips. 

“Izzy has a thing for jewelry,” he shrugs but smiles. “Weaponized pieces in particular.”

The Lightwoods stressed a certain required dexterity in combat, emphasizing that their children should become aurors. Alec and Jace were required to take dueling lessons, as were Max and Isabelle. Yet, as Alec proudly discovered, Isabelle developed a true penchant for weapon design, a love as deep as Alec’s for broom design. Her signature piece, a snakelike bracelet that transformed into a whip, forever wraps around her right wrist.

Alec caresses the arrow’s metal tail, which has small runes etched into the metal. Dueling club has yet to begin at Hogwarts, and Alec isn’t sure how popular magical weapons are in the UK. It seemed so darn _American_ of them to wield enchanted blades when one could easily disarm an opponent using a wand alone. Alec always suspected that his parents were, at one point, stripped of their wands and forced their children to be prepared for a feared eventuality. He also worried that his father, in particular, wasn’t as skilled in magic as he was in politics. He rarely used magic at home.

Alec looks up at his friends and fights drifting off into memories of his splintered family. He slowly unwraps his gifts and thanks each of his wonderful friends. Cat and Ragnor give Alec an early edition of _Hamlet_ with preservation enchantments. Helen gives Alec an offer the Blackthorn family apparently extends to every new Hufflepuff: a formal invitation to stay at their residence for the winter holidays. Alec blinks to stymie tears and throatily accepts.

Maia surprises him with his own ID. Apparently, Maia figured out that a travel permit can be extended by one year after schooling in the foreign country in which they graduated. Alec can stay in the UK and potentially apply for permanent residence. He doesn’t know how Maia swindled his from his book bag to file for the change, and he doesn’t want to know. As usual, she got him exactly what he desired.

Magnus’ gift is unwrapped last, after he asks that Alec be careful as it’s delicate. He finds a square mirror the size of his hand in an ornate gold frame.

“State your brother’s name,” Magnus says with a grin.

“Jace?” Alec scrunches his face in confusion.

“No,” Magnus laughs. “Your younger brother.”

“…Max Lightwood…?”

The mirror vibrates, and soon Alec’s reflexion shifts into the face of his younger brother.

“ALEC!!” His brother shrieks. Alec gasps. 

“Maxie,” he whispers. His hand instinctively covers his mouth.

“Happy Birthday, big brother,” Max smiles happily.

“It’s so good to see you,” Alec says quietly. He inhales before exhaling slowly. “I’m sorry you aren’t getting my letters,” he frowns. “I promise I’ve been writing.”

Max’s eyebrows tilt in confusion. “I was wondering why I hadn’t heard from you, but Jace said you were really busy with classes.” His eyes widen. “Can I say hi to Jace and Izzy?!”

Alec sighs. “Sorry, bud, they’re not here right now.” He can’t help but flinch at Max’s visible disappointment. It was not secret that Jace was Max’s favorite sibling. “Maybe I can get them to talk to you another day?” He asks quietly.

“Okay,” Max says, his smile returning. “Can I say hi to Maia?”

“Hey, kiddo,” Maia calls out. Alec grins as he tilts the mirror in her direction. She waves. “Want to meet the rest of Alec’s friends?” She grins.

Alec can’t see the mirror, but he assumes that Max nods, for Maia grabs the mirror and does a slow circle around the room. “This is Helen, Cat, Ragnor, and Magnus. We’re all seventh years.”

“Hi Max!” His friends call out as they wave.

As Max is handed back to Alec, he talks once more to his big brother. “I got to go soon, Mom’s calling,” he says. “But we can talk later, yeah?”

“I’ll keep the mirror in my book bag,” Alec says with a serious tone. “Call me whenever you need me.”

His brother grins, and his face slowly fades away, replaced once more with Alec’s now happier one.

He finally looks at Magnus, who shrugs. “It’s a pureblood heirloom from my father,” he says nonchalantly. “I figured a kid his age wouldn’t be traveling via portkey too often.”

Before Alec even realizes it, he’s off his bed and pulling Magnus into a hug. _Thank you thank you thank you_ , he thinks as his arms tighten around his friend. 

_I guess my birthday isn’t so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who would people like in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?


	9. Exhaust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - I did a lot of plotting and outlining, so I'm hoping to speed up the writing this month! Enjoy!

“Where’s Maia?” Bill half whispers half hisses across his desk. Alec startles, just on the verge of falling asleep in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He never gets used to staying up all night.

DADA is a surprisingly tame and rather boring class, in Alec’s opinion. Before Hogwarts, he expected the course would focus on dueling or the learning of complex hexes. Choosing a professor from Durmstrang to teach a course in the opposite of what that school teaches, however, has its ramifications. Unsurprisingly, none of the Durmstrang students qualified from the N.E.W.T. course, having never taken a _Defense_ course. It seemed that Professor Verlac was unfamiliar in the art as well.

They spent most of their class silently reading the N.E.W.T.-level textbook. Alec was hoping for a nap in the back, but it seemed that Bill noticed the empty seat next to Alec, just like earlier in Transfiguration that morning. Missing one class may be one thing, but two in a row is, unfortunately, a little suspect.

“Maia’s not feeling well,” Alec whispers back. He pretends to hesitate before leaning closer to Bill. “It’s women’s stuff.”

That seems to shut Bill up. Maia and Alec always had a sound strategy, as society was too squeamish to question the nuances of periods and women’s health. Indeed, Maia is probably sitting in the Infirmary at this very moment, catching up on rest as her body recovers from the moon’s effects.

Maia’s feeling fairly fine, all things considered. Alec still spends the night with her, but a prototype of a new potion surfaced, ironically called Wolfsbane, and Alec has been smuggling it too Maia ever since. Luckily, the vile potion is available at Knockturn Alley, if you have the galleons. It’s not 100% effective: sometimes Maia fades in and out of consciousness, but at least when that happens, she drifts off to sleep.

Maia’s assigned accommodations for her “monthlies” were a little depressing, in Alec’s opinion, but Maia liked that it had history. Unlike at Ilvermorny, she wasn’t the first werewolf to haunt the halls of Hogwarts. They’d seen the Shrieking Shack on their first trip to Hogsmeade, and the exchange students felt a bit special knowing a secret passage to the magical village.

 _It’s fine, she’s fine_ , he reminds himself as his eyes return to glazing over the pages of the DADA textbook. Luckily, he doesn’t have time to worry for much longer, as Professor Verlac stands abruptly and marches towards his chambers, signally the end of class.

Alec packs away his textbook, notebook, and pen into his book bag and slings it over his shoulder. The full moon marks one month at Hogwarts, with September making way for October. It’s weird to Alec how normal everything feels already.

“Alexander,” a voice calls out from behind him as he rushes towards the Infirmary. Alec slows his gait and turns around smiling. He’d know that voice anywhere.

“Hey Magnus,” Alec says softly as Magnus catches up. “How was the meeting?”

“Good, good,” Magnus says, looking surprised. He holds out his hand and presents a gold button. “We made more of these last night. Here’s yours.”

Alec gently takes the pin from Magnus. He’ll have to inspect the magic later. He immediately pins it on his bag. The golden exterior transforms into a striped rainbow.

Queer Club, as Magnus called it, had its first meeting last night, much to Alec’s dismay. Ilvermorny didn’t have an LGBTQ+ club, but he suspected that the wizarding community in the UK was more accepting than its American brethren. He told Magnus that he couldn’t make it, saying that Maia was feeling sick and he wanted to take care of her. Alec wasn’t sure Magnus bought the half-truth, and he would try to attend the club’s future meetings. Ironically, the Queer Club was also on the same night as Duelling Club, but Alec was less concerned. He knew Jace would probably out duel everyone anyway, and the tensions among his siblings hadn’t waned.

“Thanks,” Alec grins. He shoves his hands into his robes, suddenly unsure what to do with them. “So, um, I’ll see you at dinner?”

It was a fifty-fifty chance Alec would actually talk to Magnus at dinner, but he could hope. Part of the reason Alec was so desperate to attend the club meetings was that Camille, to Alec’s relief, was straight and didn’t attend. Allies were, of course, welcome to attend meetings on occasion, but the club’s mission was to provide a safe space for its own community.

Alec knows he’s fooling himself (as if he could pay attention to anyone else besides Magnus), but he’s hoping to meet someone at future club nights. A friend, maybe more.

Alec blinks, realizing he was daydreaming while Magnus responded. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I was wondering,” Magnus says gently, “if I could accompany you to the Infirmary and check on Maia together?”

“Oh,” Alec says as his eyebrows rise. “Sure, of course.”

The next few days carry on like they always do after the full moon, but somehow it’s all a little easier. Alec is so used to doing everything himself, he doesn’t know how to lean on others. Sure, Jace and Izzy knew that Maia was sick frequently, but they never tried to help Alec care for her. They pestered Maia about what it was, too curious for their own good, but even Izzy didn’t need to understand the nuances of a seemingly mundane affliction. Or perhaps she figured it out, Alec thinks, but didn’t want to deal with it.

Now, Maia’s feeling back to her usual self, but Magnus, Ragnor, and Catarina check in on her, whether it be saving her an extra dessert or giving her their class notes. It’s all so, so easy, that Alec is wondering when the extra shoe will proverbially drop.

It takes until the first Quidditch match of the season for something to go awry.

Alec sits in the stands with Cat, Ragnor, and Maia, who’s busy reading a book. He’s sitting closest to the stairs, just in case he needs to make an escape. Alec’s holding his mirror to his chest, giving Max a television-like experience of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. Max has always been Jace’s biggest fan, although it never really bothered Alec until now.

Alec’s wearing black, unsurprisingly. He felt conflicted about wearing another house’s colors, and he didn’t want to support only one team. He doesn’t know whether to clap or boo when Jace scores a goal against Magnus or when Magnus swerves around a bludger that Izzy sent his way.

Alec’s eye drift towards the two Seekers, Charlie and Camille, who are flying close together but don’t seem to have spotted the Snitch just yet. Alec spotted it earlier hovering around Magnus and his goalposts, but he thinks that perhaps he just spends more time watching Magnus than even his girlfriend does. It’s an embarrassing thought, indeed.

His attention focuses on the Quaffle once more, flirtatiously tossed between Jace and Clary. Will, the other Chaser, looks a bit miffed. Alec’s guessing he was the star player before Jace showed up.

He watches his brother sling the Quaffle towards the redhead, and as she catches it, her body shoots off her broom. Alec doesn’t pay attention to the broom, now split in half and falling towards the ground, or where the Quaffle ends up. He stands and slams the mirror down on his bench, grabs his wand from his pocket, and points it towards Clary.

“ARRESTO MOMENTUM!”

Alec doesn’t know if he did anything, too focused on immediately running down the stairs to get out of the stands. He longs for his broom, and he wishes he were on the pitch.

It takes him seemingly forever to arrive on the ground before bursting onto the pitch. He’s the closest to Clary, who’s hovering just above the ground. As he gets closer, he sees light pulsing at the palms of her hands, a sight Alec’s witnessed only at Quidditch matches against the Bulgarians.

 _Crap_. Alec runs over and grabs Clary in his arms, hoping to stop the pulsing lights transforming into balls of fire. He’s not even sure the girl is aware of what’s going on. Her face is blank, either from shock or from fainting.

He looks around. Professor McGonagall is walking briskly towards him with Madame Pomfrey. He can’t see what’s happening in the stands, but he sees his brother being held back by his sister above. He looks like he’s screaming at Camille, and Madame Hooch is waving her hands in between them.

 _Did Jace see something? Did Camille do this? How many secrets does Clarissa Fairchild keep?_ He gently lifts the unconscious girl in his arms and tables his questions as the professors reach him.

“Mr. Lightwood,” Professor McGonagall chirps. “If you would be so kind as to carry Miss Fairchild to the Infirmary for Poppy.”

Alec nods. Madame Pomfrey already has cast a diagnostic spell that Alec doesn’t recognize. She looks back at Professor McGonagall. “She looks fine, only fainted,” she says before gesturing to walk off the pitch.

“I’ll speak to Rolanda and meet you with Albus at the Infirmary,” Professor McGonagall says to Alec. “I’ll see you there, Mr. Lightwood.” It’s an order, not a promise.

An hour or so later, he’s flipping through his potions notes while occasionally glancing at the unmoving body lying next to him. Madame Pomfrey must have given Clary a sleeping draught of some sorts, but Alec’s too worried to leave. Do they think _he_ caused this? There was obviously some tampering — a skilled flyer like Clary wouldn’t just fall off a broom. Alec had never seen a broom rip apart, either.

He thinks he hears shouting from beyond the Infirmary before a sea of figures burst through. Jace, Izzy, and Simon rush towards Clary’s bedside. Madame Pomfrey appears next to Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster, who is staring serenely but curiously at Alec. Alec feels a hand rest on his left shoulder. He looks up to see Magnus standing next to him. _You okay?_ He mouthes. Alec nods. _You?_ He asks back. Magnus squeezes his shoulder gently as he nods.

Alec looks around and frowns. He’s guessing the rest of the teams were held back from the Infirmary. Maybe Madame Pomfrey limited the occupants of the room?

“Mr. Lightwood,” the Headmaster calls out, silencing the crowd. Jace looks over at Alec in shock, as if he didn’t even see Alec in the room before. Alec looks up at Professor Dumbledore and waits.

“Thank you for waiting with Miss Fairchild, and for your quick thinking on the pitch. I believe you saved her from a rather painful re-growing of bones,” he says rather cheerfully. Alec grimaces. 

“You and Mister Bane are excused,” he continues.

“Albus, surely you’re underselling the situation. This was sabotage! A member of my House could have been killed!” Professor McGonagall says emphatically. She looks at Alec. “We’ll be interviewing everyone later today to determine what occurred and how to proceed. In the meantime, 100 points to Hufflepuff, Mr. Lightwood.”

Alec gapes. He doesn’t look at his siblings, he doesn’t move. His hand is grabbed, and he’s suddenly dragged out of the Infirmary and walking towards Hufflepuff House.

It takes him until he’s sitting on a couch in the common room to realize he’s still holding Magnus’ hand. He blinks rapidly.

“Hey, are you alright? Did anyone else get hurt?” Alec asks quickly. He knows Maia will be here soon. She’s probably off looking for him.

“No, no, everyone’s alright,” Magnus says gently as he slides his hand out of Alec’s. “Your siblings were too busy yelling at Camille to be hurt.”

“Why Camille? Surely she didn’t…” Alec asks. He doesn’t particularly like Camille, but he hasn’t seen her bully anyone. It takes a lot to be that vicious.

“She was flying pretty close to the action, and she had her wand on her,” Magnus says warily, “but I think Jace was pissed off. I don’t really know what happened — I was too far from it.”

He looks at Alec. “Are you okay? What did you do exactly? How did you get down there?” It would sound suspicious from anyone except Magnus.

“Um, I honestly don’t think I really did anything.” And he doesn’t. Not when Clarissa Fairchild showed signs of being, well,….not completely human. But he doesn’t think he can tell anyone that. He needs time to process.

“How did you know it was me?” Alec asks after a minute. Surely Magnus was hundreds of yards away from where Clary fell. He wasn’t even sure his siblings knew why he was in the Infirmary. 

Magnus grins, his brilliantly white teeth showing. “Of course it was,” he says softly, fondly.


	10. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! This story has gotten quite long, so I decided to split it up into parts.

“So what are you going to do with the prize money?” Magnus whispers.

Alec rolls his eyes and continues slicing his ingredients. While Professor Slughorn has been observing other students ( _good riddance_ , in Alec’s opinion), Magnus has been ribbing Alec for the past hour about his latest stunt on the Quidditch pitch.

“What will _you_ do?” He asks shyly. Magnus is usually paired with Camille, but she is currently excused for her interview. Alec was glad Professor Dumbledore chose to interview him yesterday, for they just started working on Polyjuice Potion today. They’ll be working on it for the rest of the week, and Alec is secretly thrilled that Magnus is stuck with him for the duration.

Magnus looks over Alec’s preparations, brushing his arm slightly. “Who knows, really?” Magnus says after a minute or so. “Maybe use it as a down payment on a townhouse?”

Alec chuckles, surprised. “How very adult of you.” He lifts his head and meets Magnus’ gold-lined eyes. “I think I’d do the same, although maybe just a flat,” he murmurs, feeling his cheeks redden.

He honestly doesn’t know what exactly he’d do with the Tournament prize money, other than save it in his bank account. Alec hasn’t thought too much about next year, other than the fact that he’ll have enough to live on and that he’ll probably find a place in London. He’s too busy at Hogwarts to think beyond daily homework assignments.

Alec didn’t think many of his classmates knew what exactly happened on the Quidditch pitch, but the drastic increase in house points for Hufflepuff led to some questions. Keeping a low profile no longer seemed like a viable option, although he didn’t think anyone besides Magnus, who guessed, and Maia, whom Alec told, knew the full story.

Even Clarissa Fairchild, who Alec saw swiftly return to meals in the Great Hall, wasn’t certain of what transpired. Alec wasn’t quite sure whom to trust about her…condition. That detail was, so far, left out of formal interviews and informal whisperings.

Magnus and Alec work together for the rest of the class period in comfortable silence. After all, Alec is sure that Magnus has a lot on his mind right now, surely. Halloween’s coming up, and Magnus is a shoo-in for the Tournament, Alec thinks. He can’t think of anyone more dazzling.

Alec’s thoughts linger on his temporary Potions partner even as he walks out of the classroom. He almost misses a familiar voice calling his name in the dungeon hallway. 

“Bane,” Jace sneers, his eyes glaring to Alec’s right. His arms are crossed and his shoulders are hunched in a predatory-like squat.

“Lightwood,” Magnus winks back, crossing his own arms to mimic Jace’s stance.

“Guys,” Alec whines. He pats Magnus on the shoulder awkwardly and gives him a small smile. “I’ll see you in the Great Hall, okay?”

Magnus nods solemnly before slithering out of sight. Alec doesn’t think Magnus is truly intimidated by his younger brother, but it never hurts to check.

“Hasn’t this been going on long enough?” Alec asks his brother. He shuffles his feet, unsure of where to go and what to do with his long limbs. 

“Not until she apologizes,” Jace retorts. 

Alec sighs. There seems to be a war going on between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Jace, unsurprisingly, is leading the charge and fighting on Clary’s behalf.

So far, nothing’s been proven. Alec hasn’t spoken to Jace in, well, forever, but it sounds like the Gryffindor Quidditch team blames Camille for Clary’s fall. Camille hasn’t received any discipline that Alec’s aware of, but it isn’t exactly clear whether she’s the perpetrator in the first place.

Alec hasn’t really talked about it with his friends, all of them wary. It seems like a betrayal to Magnus to even consider the option.

“Nothing’s been proven, Jace,” Alec says. Jace is looking away. Alec is talking to air, he thinks, so he starts walking towards the stairwell.

“Hey, wait!” Jace calls out, running easily to meet Alec’s long stride.

They continue to walk in silence. Alec doesn’t know what to say at this point.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Jace huffs.

Alec barks out a half scoff half laugh. “For what, exactly?”

Alec thinks Jace is scratching his neck in frustration but is too chicken to look his way.

“I freaked out,” Jace says quietly. “It’s so different here, and you seemed so…settled. Like you didn’t need me or anything.”

Alec slows his steps to look at Jace, who is stubbornly looking ahead of him. 

“It’s okay for us to want different things, you know,” Alec retorts. “I’m not going to just stand in your shadow anymore.”

Jace stops. “I know, I know, that’s not what I meant! Ugh, I just…I’ve never felt this way before, and Clary seemed so resistant to you…”

“…And you trusted a stranger instead of your brother,” Alec blurts out.

Jace winces. They stand there silently for a moment. 

“An attractive stranger, then,” Alec says at last. “To you, I mean,” he adds quickly. He tries to smile.

Jace blinks and stares at Alec. “Yeah…I guess I did. I’m sorry, Alec. I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Alec says back. And he does. He’d caved and forgiven Izzy last week (the jewelry hadn’t hurt, either). Alec could never hold a grudge for long.

He also can’t afford to lose anyone else. They’re all he has left.

Soon enough, they make it to the Great Hall, already bustling in the dinner rush. It feels calming to Alec, this sense of growing familiarity with the school, despite all that’s changed in so little time. And when Alec sits down at the Ravenclaw table across from Maia and looks over to see Jace plop down next to him, he thinks that, just maybe, they’ll all make it out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, at long last, is the Halloween Feast!


	11. 1 More Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goblet chooses its champions.

It started out like any other day at Hogwarts, really. 

Alec had yet another successful practice with the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He was quite excited about their progress, if he admitted it. His passing drills increased the accuracy of both the Beaters and the Chasers, and everyone flew a little faster with his broom adjustments.

He had lunch with Maia, knowing they couldn’t have dinner together and were stuck at their House tables for the feast that night. He tried not to gaze too frequently at the Slytherin table, where Magnus’ laugh rung sweetly as he sat across from Camille. Knowing smirks from Maia confirmed that he wasn’t fooling anyone that he wasn’t anything but a sappy, pining fool.

Now, he’s in his Hufflepuff robes, sitting in his usual spot among the team. _It’s rather odd not to be forced into a costume_ , Alec thinks as he grabs another chicken leg. He doubts that even Jace would shirk their uniforms on a night as important as this one, but it was only a year ago when Alec was coerced into a last minute Bonnie and Clyde outfit with Maia. _You wear black anyway_ , argued Maia at the time.

The other difference, Alec thinks, is the enormous goblet in front of the head table, brimming with blue fire. Alec forgot just how big the goblet was: it could probably fit two of him comfortably within. Now, it’s like a large clock, ticking away and reminding everyone in the room of the imminent selection. Alec thinks that Jace has barely taken a bite, his eyes flickering between his girlfriend and the cup’s golden skin.

Alec hadn’t spoken to Clary after the incident - he hadn’t really spoken to Clary at all - but they seemed to have formed a sort of truce. Alec had a hunch that she finally confessed to Jace who her parents were and, in tandem, why Alec had freaked her out at their first meeting at Hogwarts. Alec had been busier and busier, what with classes and practices, but he made a habit of having lunch with his siblings at least once a week. It had only happened twice, but it was unspoken that it would be happening regularly now. He’d smuggle letters to Max via Jace and in return allow Izzy and Jace usage of the mirror. They still didn’t get to play Quidditch together, but Alec was hoping they’d get some free time to reserve the pitch after champion selections.

Alec sees Dumbledore rise from his throne-like chair. Alec’s instinctively clenches his fist around his used fork. “The goblet is almost ready to make its decision,” Dumbledore calls out over the chattering crowd. Silence fills the hall. Indeed, the fire spilling out of the goblet has shifted from pale blue to golden light. Alec wonders what magical powers such fire might possess.

“Now, when the champions’ names are called,” Dumbledore continues calmly, “if they could please walk to the Head table and go through to the next chamber,” he points to the door behind the table, “where they will be receiving their first instructions.”

 _No rest for the weary_ , Alec thinks. He wishes he could go in with Jace, give him a little support. It’s a strange feeling - he’s so used to being on his own at Hogwarts. He’s not just Jace’s sidekick anymore, but he still wants to support his family. It's instinctive. _Once a Pukwudgie, always a Pukwudgie_ , Alec thinks wryly.

Dumbledore unsheathes his wand and makes a large sweeping gesture, extinguishing all of the candles in the room. _A little dramatic, don’t you think_ , Alec rolls his eyes. He’s used to Dumbledore’s theatrics at this point from his two months of private lessons, but _come on_.

The golden flames flare red, and a slip of paper flies out of the goblet into Dumbledore’s hand.

“The champion for Durmstrang will be….Camille Belcourt!”

A loud applause coming from the Slytherin table startles Alec from his shock. Well, he’s not really surprised, but he sort of wished she wouldn’t get it. She’ll be a tough competitor.

He looks over at Magnus, too far away to see any real expression, lost in the darkness. Alec hopes he’s happy too.

The clapping dies down, and the goblet flares red once again. Another slip of paper flies out.

“The champion for Ilvermorny will be….Jonathan Herondale!”

Alec exhales audibly. _Oh well_. Alec doesn’t even know why he’s disappointed. He knew this would happen, he thought it from the very first moment he heard it, but well…he got a little hopeful. 

He supposes that it was Magnus who first gave him that sliver of hope. Magnus was the one who believed in him. Maia always has, but she too has long been shrouded by the golden ball of achievement that is Jace Lightwood.

The shifting of the goblet's flames distracts Alec once again.

“The champion for Hogwarts will be….Clarissa Morgenstern!”

Alec cringes at the tepid applause. _Cats out of the bag_ , Alec thinks as he looks at Clary’s pale face. He would bet his right hand that Clary Fairchild didn’t write her name down as the daughter of Valentine. He almost feels sorry for her.

Alec’s almost too stunned to remember that Magnus wasn’t chosen in her stead. _Why would she be picked over such a qualified seventh year like Magnus?_ Alec muses. _Or Cat? Or Ragnor, if he entered?_ It seems unfair that a seventh year will compete against two sixth years, even though it’s allowed.

The hall is silent as she slowly walks towards the head table. As she passes the goblet, it flares red once more. Another slip of paper flies out. For the first time this evening, Dumbledore frowns.

“The champion for the Mortal Cup is Alexander Lightwood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of part 1 of this story. The story has three parts. I wanted to finish the whole story this summer, but the story kept expanding, as is bound to happen.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments, and I hope you enjoy part 2 once it's posted!


	12. Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is reeling after the selection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting, everyone! So sorry I can't update sooner. I hope everyone enjoys!

“Alec! Oh thank the angel,” Jace cries out as Alec slowly enters and sees where Jace and Clary huddle together. They’re in a small chamber that Alec presumes must normally be a faculty room. 

He passes Hodge, whose brow furrows when he spots Alec but who keeps talking with Professors McGonagall and Verlac. Alec wonders what faculty chaperones are doing here, idly standing by. He sees Camille further back, laughing and smiling with a couple unfamiliar faces, but he ignores them and heads towards his brother.

“Hey,” he sighs out as he gives Jace a hug. Alec’s gaze lands on Clary, who is staring at the ground. “You okay?” Alec murmurs.

Clary looks up, her eyes puffy and her face red. “Everyone knows,” she hiccups. “I don’t – I don’t know what to do.” She shuffles closer to Jace, who wraps his arm around her shoulders.

Alec shoves his hands into his pockets, unsure whether a friendly pat on the shoulder would be unwelcome. “Hey, it’s not like you can help who your parents are.” _At least they have that in common_ , he thinks.

“What happened after her name was called?” Jace whispers. “She didn’t tell me anything except that her last name was revealed,” he says with a wince.

Alec is slightly relieved that he doesn’t have to tell Jace of his girlfriend’s heritage. It’s one less secret for Alec to keep.

“I don’t know if anyone really processed it, really,” he says, eyeing a crying Clary warily. “They were a little distracted when the Goblet lit up again and spit out my name.”

“WHAT?!” Jace barks. Alec flinches. “Dude, are we competing together? As a team?!” 

Jace looks almost hopeful, in Alec’s opinion. Alec gapes. He’s a little shocked at how happy Jace sounds. It’s as if…well, it’s as if he’s thrilled they’re partnered together. Alec sometimes forgets, with all of Jace’s talent and arrogance, that he wants a brother as much as Alec.

Alec looks back at Clary, who seems to have subdued her tears for the moment. She’s looking at Alec curiously, although not as suspiciously as she normally seems to do.

“Not exactly,” Alec says. “I’m honestly not quite sure what—”

“If everyone could gather round, please,” Dumbledore’s voice rings through the chamber. Alec shrugs at Jace before turning around and walking over to where Dumbledore, the three professors, Camille, and three other people stand anxiously.

Camille stares at Alec, and Alec stares back. She doesn’t seem particularly surprised that he’s there, yet Alec thinks that Camille wouldn’t give anything away. Other than that one jealous remark in Transfiguration class, she seems as confident as always.

Dumbledore claps his hands together. “Now, there seems to be a little bit of a hiccup,” he says jovially. Alec crosses his arms over his chest. “We have four champions instead of three.”

A curly-haired woman raises her hand.

“Yes, Miss Skeeter?” Dumbledore says. Alec thinks he hears a sigh, but he could be imagining things.

“Will each school be selecting two Champions, then, to diffuse the anger over Mr. Lightwood’s selection?” She quips gleefully as a quill scribbles on a floating notebook.

_Great_ , Alec rolls his eyes. So it’s going to be like _that_. He can already imagine his parents reading whatever newspaper she writes for with utter horror.

“Now, now, Miss Skeeter, let us not jump to conclusions,” Dumbledore chides serenely. His eyes linger on Alec’s and then sweep the room.

“As some of you may have heard,” Dumbledore says, “Mr. Lightwood was selected as a fourth champion. He was not, however, selected for Ilvermorny, but for the goblet itself.”

“What does that mean, Albus?” Professor McGonagall chirps.

“A candidate is selected by the goblet, or by its original name, The Mortal Cup, when tampering has occurred in the selection process. It is an ancient failsafe written in the rules. I do believe this is the first appearance of the rule to date,” Dumbledore frowns.

“Who the hell could have tampered with it?” Jace asks, his arm still around Clary. He asks Dumbledore, although his eyes wander toward Camille. “Why would anyone do this?!”

“Why indeed, Mr. Herondale,” Dumbledore says. Alec stifles another eye roll. He’s used to this Dumbledore at this point, although Alec rarely sees him this flustered. His purple robes seem a bit sickly looking this evening. “Be sure, this will be investigated.”

Dumbledore shifts towards Clary. “And my apologies, Miss Fairchild, for your distress. Hogwarts will do its utmost to protect you and,” he glances at what Alec now realizes is a group of reporters, “will demand secrecy, given your status as a minor.”

Alec looks at Rita’s twisting face, imagining that she will publish this story the very moment Clary turns eighteen. _Well, at least she’ll be prepared_ , Alec sighs.

“Now, Mr. Lightwood,” Alec’s attention returns to back to Dumbledore, “unfortunately, you are without a mentor for the tournament. I have asked Professors McGonagall, Starkweather, and Verlac to be mentors to their respective champions. Given the unusual circumstances, perhaps you would like to select your own?”

_Of course, more homework_ , Alec groans inwardly. “Um, can I think about it?” He asks quietly.

Dumbledore nods. “You all have tomorrow off from classes to begin preparations. The first task will occur on the 30th of November. May I suggest you brush up on your dueling skills. You will need them.”

The headmaster shifts slightly towards the reporters. “I suggest that is all for the questions today. You will have further access at the end of the first task. Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Herondale, Miss Fairchild, and Miss Belcourt, you can return to your friends in the Great Hall.”

With that dismissal, Alec walks briskly to the nearest door, sensing Jace and Clary behind him. He doesn’t know where Camille is, and he doesn’t particularly care.

They walk back into the Great Hall, which is now only a quarter full. It looks like dinner has finished, although Alec thinks the whispering and the gossiping feels tangible, like a magical blanket wrapping around him. The murmuring only increases in volume at the sight of the new champions.

Alec stops and looks back at Jace and Clary. Clary seems a little less red in the face, Alec thinks. He nods at Jace, who steers Clary towards the Gryffindor table where Izzy and Simon are waiting.

Alec looks over at the Slytherin table. He sees Magnus, his robes a brighter green then his Slytherin brethren. Or perhaps Alec thinks Magnus is always a little brighter than the rest of his house. Magnus is standing at the head of the Slytherin table, his brow furrowed as he chats with Camille, an unusual expression for him, Alec thinks. He doesn’t know how Camille got there so quickly, but Alec’s miffed all the same that she beat him, yet again. Alec knows better than to interrupt, so he heads over to the Ravenclaw table.

“Hey,” he says as he plops down across from Maia, who is twirling her spoon in a bowl of chocolate mousse. “Thanks for waiting,” he says as he selects a slice of dark chocolate cake from the array of desserts in front of him. He’s thankful that he didn’t miss this part of the meal, at least.

“Hey yourself,” Maia grins as she drops her spoon and reaches across the table, squeezes Alec’s hand, and lets go again. “So…that was a shit show.”

Alec nods. “Yea,” he says mid-chew. “It got worse, too. Apparently,” his eyes slide over to the Slytherin table and back again, “there’s been some tampering with the goblet.”

Maia quirks an eyebrow. “Oh really?” She muses. “You mean, there was a reason that a sixth year who didn’t enter her own name was chosen over Magnus Bane, whom everyone was placing bets on to win the whole Tournament?” She quips.

Alec laughs and startles himself. Alec thinks he’s still a little shocked, a little disconnected from the present, but he senses Maia knows not to push too hard. He’ll tell her everything when they get to the Room of Requirement anyway.

“You know,” Alec says as he helps himself to his own cup of chocolate mousse, “I had a couple bucks down on him too.”

Maia rolls her eyes. “Obviously,” she murmurs. “As if you weren’t going to root for the magical Magnus Bane.” She twists and peers over at the Slytherin table. Alec can’t find Magnus anymore. Camille seems to be sitting with the rest of the Durmstrang set. “I hope he’s okay,” she says quietly.

“Me too,” Alec whispers. Despite the sugar he’s quickly consuming, almost inhaling, he feels his energy slowly seeping out of him. It was an exhausting evening, after all. 

He bids Maia goodnight and heads up the stairs in the opposite direction of Hufflepuff House. Alec thinks he’s entitled to break the rules, just this once. After all, the rules were just broken by someone else. He’ll analyze it tomorrow, after he gets a good night sleep in his simulated New York bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: more backlash from the selection, and Alec meets his tournament mentor.


End file.
